Searching the Past
by cyberdemon
Summary: Complete. Third of my trilogy: After Bit returns from his vacation, the blitz team starts to prepare for the new zoids season. after something happens though Bit is left with a lot of questions about himself that he feels that he must find out about.
1. return

It has been six months since the royal cup. Since the zoids season ended Bit Cloud went on a vacation with the liger. The rest of the team just stayed behind when bit left. On his vacation he went to some new places and to some old places.  
  
Bit Cloud looked around him as he looked over an area with some burnt down buildings. "Hey Liger do you know what was once here," asked Bit? The liger just growled in response. "I used to live in this place before I became a junk dealer and before I joined the blitz team," said Bit "The place burnt down but I managed to survive," said Bit. The liger just growled. "Do you think that we should head back liger," asked Bit. The liger growled. "Yeah I think we have been gone long enough since we have been gone for six months," said Bit. "It will be nice to go home," said Bit. He got into the liger and they headed off back to the Tauros base.  
  
"Hey what is everyone doing," asked Leena as she walked into the hanger of the Tauros base. "Getting our zoids ready for the zoids season you should also consider doing that Leena," said Brad who was working on the shadow fox. "My gun sniper is just fine," said Leena. "Just some helpful advice," said Brad. "Anyone heard from Bit yet," asked Leena? "No, I haven't," said Jamie. "Neither have I," said Brad. "When will he be back I wonder," said Leena. Doc came into the garage. "Hey everyone I am heading into the town for some very important things does anyone want to come," asked Doc? "Don't worry it shouldn't rain for a couple of hours so we should be fine and we should be able to get to the town quick enough," said Doc. "Sure," said Brad. "That sounds fine," said Jamie. "How about you Leena," asked Doc? "No I think that I will stay here," said Leena. "Ok but I want you to keep an eye out for that new pilot we are going to have," said Doc. "Tell me why we need a new pilot again," asked Leena. "It is just something the Zoids Battle Commission insisted on doing," said Doc. "We should be back by tomorrow morning" said Doc as him, Jamie, and Brad got into the jeep and took off. "I might as well go and take a shower," said Leena.  
  
"Ah that felt good," said Leena as she walked out of the bathroom about an hour later. "And there was no one to kick me out of it," said Leena. It was now raining outside with some lightning and thunder. "I hope the others are ok," said Leena. Suddenly there was a noise coming from behind her. "What was that," said a startled Leena. "Hello is anyone there," asked a nervous Leena? There was no reply. "Hello. Brad, Jamie, dad," said Leena. Still there was no reply. Suddenly the power went out. "This is just great," said Leena.  
  
Leena worked her way down the halls with a flashlight in hand to try to turn the power back on. She moved while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She suddenly heard a tapping noise behind her and she quickly turned around. There was nothing there but a leak in the ceiling. She was walking backwards though and she didn't notice when she ran into someone. She tripped and fell over while dropping the flashlight and also knocking whoever it was down. The person got up and the only thing Leena could see was a dark outline of whoever it was. A hand reached out but Leena screamed and kicked the person and she heard a thud as the person hit the wall. She quickly grabbed the flashlight and shined it on the person only to find that it was bit. "Bit your back," said Leena. "Not much of a welcome back," said Bit who was rubbing the back of his head. Leena's mood suddenly changed and she started to yell at him. "How dare you scare me like that," she yelled. "Sorry about that Leena," said Bit. The electricity came on again. "Good I can actually see," said Bit. "When did you get back," Leena asked? "About an ten minutes ago but the place was empty so I tried to look for anyone but the electricity went out as soon as I got in," said Bit. "What you mean that wasn't you who I heard before the electricity went out," asked Leena? "No," answered Bit. "But then who was it," said Leena. "We should look around," said Bit.  
  
When they had a look around and didn't find anything they just sat down and talked. "I guess I was just hearing things," said Leena. "I guess so," said Bit. "So what did you do while you were gone bit," asked Leena? "I visited places made some new friends saw some old ones," said Bit. "Cool," said Leena. "So where is everyone Leena," asked Bit? "They left for the town about two hours ago," said Leena. "I wonder if they got caught in the storm," said bit. "Probably," said Leena. "So what is new around here," asked Bit. "We are getting another zoids pilot who is being assigned by the Zoids Battle Commission," said Leena. "Why," asked Bit? "It is just a thing that they started to do by giving each team in the S-class another pilot according to my dad," said Leena. "Who is it," asked Bit? "I don't know," answered Leena. Bit let out a loud yawn. "I think that I am going to go to bed," said Bit.  
  
The next morning Doc and the others returned to the base. "Hey Bit, it's good to see that you are back," said Doc. "Hey everyone," said Bit. "We were lucky last night," said Doc. "We got to the town just as it started to rain," said Doc. "Well I am going to get something to eat," said Bit as he walked off. "I am going to also," said Leena.  
  
"BIT CLOUD, GET BACK HERE!" yelled Leena. "Not a chance," bit yelled back as he ran into the hanger with a half eaten donut. "You know it probably isn't good for your health to steal things from Leena especially if it is food," said Brad. "I didn't know it was hers," replied Bit. He quickly got in his truck and went high speed out of there and nearly hit someone that was coming in without noticing that person. When he was a safe distance away he put up his cloaking device. "I should be safe now," said Bit.  
  
"Where's Bit," yelled Leena to the others. "He hightailed it out of here a few seconds ago," said Doc. "I will get him," said Leena angrily but her attitude changed when she saw someone. "Who's that," asked Leena? Everyone turned around to see a young woman with long brown hair and was about Leena's height standing at the entrance to the base. "I don't know," said Jamie. "Who are you," doc asked the woman? "My name is Megan," said the girl. "I was sent to be a new pilot for your team," she continued. "Well it is nice to meet you," said the Doc. "I was just wondering what type of zoid you have," said Doc. "I have a storm sworder," said Megan. "Cool," said Doc who was getting a bit excited. "By the way this is the team. This is Leena, that's Brad, and that is Jamie. We have one more but he ran for his life because of Leena," said Doc. "So that must have been the person I saw as I was coming in," said Megan. "Yes that was," said Leena. "By the way can you tell me what direction he went in," asked Leena? "He went that way," said Megan as she pointed straight out the hanger doors. "Thanks," said Leena as she got in her gun sniper and ran in that direction. "What was that about," asked Megan? "It is just something that they do," said Brad. "Ok," said Megan.  
  
"I wonder if it is safe to head back yet," said Bit. He got out of the car to look to see if it was and saw the gun sniper. "Ahhhhhh," yelled Bit. "There you are," said Leena. Bit quickly got back into the car and try to get away but was blasted by Leena. "That should teach you not to take my food," said Leena as she headed back. "She will never change," said Bit as he got out of the upside down car. "Why did I have to go so far from the base it will take me the rest of the day to get back," said Bit.  
  
It wasn't until night that bit got back to the base. "Hey Bit where have you been," asked Doc. "I don't want to talk about it," said Bit. "Well why don't you come and meet the new team member," said Doc. "Not now all I want to do is sleep," said Bit. "Ok I guess you will just have to meet her tomorrow," said Doc but Bit wasn't listening and he just kept walking. "Excuse me," came a voice from behind Doc. "I was just wondering where I am going to sleep," asked Megan? "I will have Leena show you to an empty room," said Doc. "Thanks," said Megan. "No problem," said Doc. "Come on I will show you," said Leena. "Ok," said Megan as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Morning everyone where is Bit and Megan," asked Leena? "Bit left to go look for zoid parts and Megan is still sleeping," answered Brad. "Hey everyone," said Megan as she walked in. "What is there to eat," asked Megan? "I am making waffles so just be patient," said Jamie. "Good, I like waffles," said Megan. "Everyone I have some news, wait where's." asked Doc but was stopped when Brad replied. "Like I said to Leena, he is out looking for zoid parts," said Brad. "Oh ok. Well tell him when you see him that the zoids season is starting in a month and we already have the name of the team that we are going up against first," said Doc. "What is it's name," asked Leena. "They are the Blades team which consist of a blade liger, a rev raptor, and a storm sworder," said Doc. "So I will send out the liger zero, the gun sniper, and I will put you in the battle Megan," Doc continued. "Ok that sounds like a good plan," said Leena. As Doc left the room Megan asked Leena something. "This other pilot is he a junk dealer or something like that considering he is out looking for zoid parts," asked Megan. "Yes but he is also very cocky, arrogant, and likes to steal my food," said Leena. "He sounds a lot like someone I know," said Megan. While they were talking the roar of the liger zero was heard. "I guess he is back," said Leena. Leena was looking through the refrigerator and Megan left the room. "Hey where did my cookies go," yelled Leena. "BIT!!!" yelled Leena.  
  
"Sorry for making you carry all this stuff liger, but it will be like this until I get my truck fix because of what Leena did," said Bit. "BIT CLOUD!!!" yelled Leena as she came into the hanger. "What," asked Bit? "Why did you take my cookies," asked Leena as she started to crush Bit. "I swear. I didn't.take them. Leena," said Bit. "Then who did," asked Leena? "How should I know I haven't taken anything since yesterday but you got me for that," said Bit.  
  
Brad was standing in the door to the hanger when Megan came up to him. "What's going on," asked Megan? "Just the usual for these two, fighting over food," said Brad. Megan walked over to the two of them. "Tell the truth," yelled Leena. "I already did. I didn't take them Leena," said Bit who was struggling to get loose. "What the!!!" said Megan. "Huh," said Bit as he looked at her. Leena seemed to calm down and she let Bit go. "That's." said Leena. "Megan," said Bit. "Wait you two know each other," asked Leena? "Yeah we are old friends," said Bit. "You are the other pilot," said Megan. "Yeah but what are you doing here," asked Bit? "She is the new pilot for our team," said Leena. "Really," asked Bit? "Yes, I am," said Megan. "What were you fighting about," asked Megan. "Bit stole my cookies but he won't admit it," said Leena. "I didn't take them Leena," said Bit. "Those were your cookies," asked Megan? "Yeah why," asked Leena. "Well I kind of was the one who ate them, sorry," said Megan a little embarrassed. "Told you I didn't Leena," said Bit. "Sorry Bit," said Leena. "Wait a minute why didn't you do anything to her," asked Bit a little confused. "Because she didn't know better since she just came here," said Leena. "That didn't stop you from hurting me the first time I did that," said Bit. "Do you two like each other or something," asked Megan? "What, no way," said Bit and Leena in unison but they were blushing slightly and Megan noticed this but didn't say anything.  
  
"Bit will you please listen to me," yelled Jamie as he was trying to talk. "Sorry but what did you just say," asked Bit? "Never mind. Why don't you try Doc," said Jamie. "Alright team since we are going into class S we need to undergo some things before we can get started," said Doc. "What is that," asked Leena? "Well we need to get some check ups to make sure that you are healthy enough to get started because these battles will be much tougher," said Doc. "And the Zoids Battle Commission needs to do some background checks on you to make sure that you are also qualified to enter," he continued. "That doesn't sound too hard," said Bit. "Well we are scheduled for one tomorrow so you better get some sleep tonight," said Doc. "sounds good to me," said Leena.  
  
"Hello I suppose that you are the blitz team," said the receptionist. "Yes we are," said Doc. "It will be just a minute," said the receptionist. "Ok," said Doc. When they went to sit down Doc spotted some zoids toys and went to play with them. "What's with him," asked Megan. "He just loves anything that has to do with zoids," said Leena who was looking rather embarrassed. "Bit Cloud," said the receptionist. "Great," said Bit as he walked into the doctors room. "Ok Bit first off we need to take a blood sample," said the Doctor as he pulled out a needle. "What!!!" yelled Bit  
  
While everyone was waiting outside they heard a scream that they knew had to be Bit. "What are they doing in there," asked a nervous Leena. "Probably all sorts of things that hurt a lot," said Doc who tried to scare Leena. Leena tried to run but was pulled back by Brad. "No you are not leaving," said Doc. "You have to do this or you won't be able to battle," he continued.  
  
After a little while of waiting Bit came out. "What did you do to make him scream," asked Megan? "I just took a little bit of blood," said the doctor. "I don't get it he can get hurt in a zoids battle but he can't take a little shot," said the doctor again. "You are next Leena," said the doctor. She looked around to find Leena trying to escape. "No you don't," said the doctor as he grabbed Leena and dragged her back. "HELP ME!!!" yelled Leena.  
  
"There now that wasn't so bad," said the doctor as she finished with the last blitz team member. "Steve Toros I need to talk to you," said the doctor. "Sure," said the Doc.  
  
As he entered the doctor's office the doctor decided to speak. "I need to talk to you about Bit Cloud," said the doctor. "Sure, is there something wrong," asked Doc? "No there isn't anything wrong," said the doctor. "Then what is it," asked Doc? "Well when the zoids battle commission did a search on Bit's past they weren't able to find a lot of information about him except for a few short thing," said the doctor. "Do you know much about Bit," asked the doctor. "Come to think about it he didn't really ever talk about it," said Doc. "Do you know who his parents are so we can ask them," asked the doctor. "No I don't know," said Doc. "Could you send Bit in here," asked the doctor. "Ok," said Doc as he left.  
  
"Ah Bit there you are," said the doctor as Bit entered the room. "What is it you wanted and please don't say more blood," said Bit. "No it is not that I just want to ask you a few questions," said the doctor. "Ok," said Bit. "Who were your parents," asked the doctor. "I don't know," said Bit. "I grew up in an orphanage when I was young and I stayed there most of my life until it burnt down. I was later adopted by some people who were junk dealers," said Bit. "Not even the orphanage knew when I asked them," said Bit. "Really," said the doctor. "Yeah," said Bit. "What about some of the other things that were from missing from your file," asked the doctor? Bit stayed there for a while telling the doctor what he could. "Thank you Bit you can go now," said the doctor sometime later. "Good I can leave this place," said Bit as he walked out. 


	2. zoids season

It was nighttime before they had gotten back to the base. Bit tried to get to sleep but couldn't help but wonder who his parents really were since all those questions made him wonder the answers to those questions. He just laid on his bed wondering these and it was a few hour before he fell asleep.  
  
Bit was standing someplace he had never seen before. He could hear explosions all around him but didn't know what they were from. Suddenly he heard the sound of a person approaching him. When they came into view he saw what they looked like there was a man and a woman and the woman was holding a child. The woman had long blond hair and the man had spiky black hair with a ponytail on the back. A gunshot was heard and the man fell to the ground and didn't move. The woman fell to the ground and started to cry but soon she got up and started to run again. Bit followed her and it led him to a valley. There was wreckage everywhere and the woman came to a strange place. She held her child and Bit could tell that she was saying something but no words were heard to Bit. When she moved again the child wasn't with her. Bit tried to find the child but the child was nowhere to be found. The woman ran off and tears were falling from her face worse than before. Bit followed but after they left the valley an explosion occurred and the woman was caught in the blast.  
  
Bit woke up with sweat running down his face. "It was just a dream," Bit told himself. "Could those people maybe have been my parents," Bit asked himself. He then went back to sleep.  
  
Bit was up the next morning and walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong with you," asked Leena as she saw the way that Bit looked? "I didn't sleep well," said Bit. "Are you ok," asked Megan. "Yeah, I am fine," said Bit.  
  
"Bit what are you looking at," asked Jamie as he came into a room where Bit was working on the computer. "I am trying to find someone," said Bit. "Here do you think that I can help," asked Jamie? "Sure that would definitely help," said Bit. "Who are you looking for," asked Jamie. "I don't know their name but I can describe them," said Bit. "Ok, what do they look like," asked Jamie? "One of them was tall with really dark hair that was spiked up with a ponytail on the back," said Bit. "Ok let me see," said Jamie. He typed some things into the computer. "That really doesn't help," said Jamie as he pulled up a list of far too many people. "Why are you looking for someone," asked Jamie. "I had this dream last night and I want to figure out who they were," said Bit. "You do realize that it was just a dream, don't you," said Jamie. "I know but still I thought I might as well try," said Bit. "Whatever you say," said Jamie. "I don't know if it will help much but it sounded like there was fighting going on," said Bit. "That could help," said Jamie. "It sounded like a battle that would be in a war," said Bit. Jamie typed some more on the computer and the list went down dramatically. "Thanks for your help Jamie," said Bit as he began to look over the list. "No problem," said Jamie as he left the room. Bit just stayed there and kept looking through the list.  
  
"Bit when are you going to give up," said Leena who saw that Bit was still at it and it was near midnight. "Until I find what I am looking for," said Bit. "I thought that maybe these people might have been my parents," said Bit. "It was a dream and nothing else," said Leena. "It is better than not at least trying," said Bit. "Whatever you say Bit," said Leena who was leaving but was stopped when she heard Bit. "This is him," said Bit. "You mean the person in your dream was real," said Leena. "Yeah look," said Bit. Leena went to look and saw what was on the screen. "How do you know this is him maybe it could be someone else," said Leena. "Bit clicked a button and another pictured appeared but this one was of a woman. "That was the woman I saw in my dream," said Bit. "There is no way that they could be though because this is Van Flyheight. I am sure you know who he is," said Leena. "Of course I know, who doesn't," said Bit. "Then you would know that he died long before we were born," said Leena. "You are right about that," said Bit a bit upset.  
  
"Team our zoid battle is in a week so you had better be prepared," said Doc. "I have a question Doc," said Brad. "What is it," asked Doc? "How much do we get when we win," Brad asked? "About three times as much as we did when we were in class A," said Doc. "Then this shouldn't be too hard," said Leena "There has been made a change in their team though," said Doc. "What do you mean," asked Bit? "They have added another member," said Doc. "Who is it," asked Leena. "Unfortunately it is someone we have faced before," said Doc a little upset. "Who," asked Brad? "As far as I have heard they added Vega to their team," said Doc. "WHAT," yelled Leena! "You heard me," said Doc. "Alright this ought to make the battle more interesting," said Bit. "I've been wanting to go against him again," said Bit. "So who is going out to even out the teams," asked Brad. "I am sending you and the shadowfox," said Doc. "Great," said Brad. "Who is this Vega," asked Megan. "One really good pilot with a powerful zoid," said Brad. "You guys can take the other zoids but I am taking on Vega," said Bit. "Fine with me," said Leena. "I don't mind," said Brad. "I can't wait," said Bit.  
  
"Finally I will have another chance to defeat you Bit Cloud," said Vega as he looked over the repaired Berserk Fury. "And you will have another chance to defeat the liger zero," said Vega to the Fury. The fury just growled. "I know what you mean," said Vega. "Hey Vega you had better get your zoid loaded up because we are about to leave," said his new teammate Lance. "Ok," said Vega.  
  
"Bit here ready to mobilizing the liger," said Bit. As he was launched of the hover cargo. "Brad here mobilizing the shadowfox," said Brad. "Leena mobilizing the gunsniper," said Leena. "Megan mobilizing the storm sworder," said Megan. The other team was already waiting for them. "Hey Bit I finally get a rematch with you," said Vega. "You won't win this time either," said Bit. "We will see about that," said Vega. The judge came down. When he signaled the beginning of the battle everyone went after their own target. Bit immediately went after the fury while Brad went after the blade liger. Leena went for the rev raptor and Megan went for the storm sworder. "You have no chance of defeating my storm sworder," said the pilot who was named Nathan. "We will see," said Megan.  
  
Meanwhile during the battle during Bit and Vega they are giving it everything that they had. "You have gotten better I see," said Bit. "This time I will win," said Vega. "No chance," said Bit as he attacked. Bit came down with a strike laser claw that destroyed one of Vega's shields but right after Vega got one of the liger's boosters. "You all right liger," said Bit. The liger just roared. "We had better get this done with then," said Bit as he went in for another attack. The liger hit the fury hard and the fury came back with its tail, but the liger regained its stance and shot at the fury but he missed.  
  
Brad meanwhile was taking on the blade liger and it seemed like an even fight until Brad released his smoke screen. He moved through and every once in a while he was nearly hit. Brad eventually got the upper hand and using his guns he took down the blade liger. Just as he was enjoying his victory the enemy teams storm sworder came right at him. Brad nearly didn't notice until it was about to hit. Then suddenly Megan showed up and pulled this stunt and slammed the storm sworder hard in the back and took it down. "Show off," said Bit over the com-link. "You are just saying that because I was the one who did it instead of you," said Megan. "I could probably do that anytime," said Bit as he shut off the com-link and got back to his battle.  
  
"Darn you," said Vega as he was hit by Bit. Bit went in for another attack but all of a sudden a beam came out of nowhere. "Bit look out," yelled Vega. "Huh," said Bit. Just as the beam was about to hit Bit tried to jump out of the way. "That looked like a charged particle beam," said Vega. "This battle has been cancelled," said the judge. "What was that," yelled Brad as he ran up to them. "I don't know," said Vega. "It wasn't my charged particle beam," said Vega. "Then whose was it," said Brad. "I wish I knew," said Vega. It was just then that they noticed the liger on the ground badly damaged. "Bit are you alright," asked Leena? "BIT, Are you there, BIT!!!" yelled Leena.  
  
"How is he," asked Leena as she walked in to the emergency room of the closest hospital. "We don't know. He was hit hard and we was hurt really badly," said Doc. "Does the zoids battle commission know anything about what it was," asked Leena. "They don't know anything," said Doc. "Who do you think could have done this," asked Megan? "I would say the backdraft group but they haven't been around since most of them were arrested after the royal cup," said Doc. "And I doubt that they would have anything that powerful since they don't have the berserk fury anymore," Doc continued. Then a doctor came out. "How is Bit," asked Leena? "He is stable right now," said the doctor. "How bad is it," asked Doc? "He has a few broken bones and a number of cuts and bruises but he should be fine," said the doctor. "That is good," said Megan. "Yeah," said Leena. "He should rest right now so you can't go in," said the doctor.  
  
"So how did it go," asked a man? "The zoid is working great and its power is far greater than the berserk Fury," said another voice. "What is the plan, Count," asked the man? "We will lay low for a few years until we are forgotten about and during that time we will rebuild our numbers, do you got that Alteil," asked the count? "Yes sir," said Alteil. "With this zoid we will resurrect the backdraft group and make it better than before. Not even Bit Cloud will be able to stop us as long as we have the death stinger restored and stronger than ever," said the Count. "Right sir," said Alteil.  
  
It was around midnight and Bit was having an uneasy sleep in the hospital room. He was having the dream again but things seemed to become much clearer. He woke up with a start with sweat on his face. "It was that dream again," said Bit. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He tried to get up but pains in his side stopped him. He noticed all of the cuts and bruises he had. "Bit Cloud you should really try to get some sleep," said a doctor from the hallway. "Sorry," said Bit. He tried to lie back down through his pain and when he did he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Hey Bit how are you feeling," asked Megan as she went in to see him? "Terrible," said Bit. "You sure look it," said Leena as she came in from behind Megan. "What's wrong Bit you look troubled," said Leena. "It is nothing I just had that dream again," said Bit. "Really," said Leena. "Yeah and it was exactly the same," said Bit. Bit then decided to change the subject. "So how is the liger," asked Bit? "The repairs are coming along smoothly but it won't be ready for a rematch against the blade team," said Leena. "But Vega won't be in it either due to too much damage you gave him," said Megan. "Then it should be a fair fight," said Bit with a smile.  
  
Bit had been in the hospital for a week and was starting to get restless. "I wonder if the battle is over,' thought Bit. Jamie then entered the room. "So how did it go Jamie," asked Bit? "We won," said Jamie. "That is good," said Bit. "It wasn't easy though," said Jamie. "Our team has taken some serious damage," said Jamie. "So even without Vega they are still a really good team," said Bit. "Of course they are. They did get into class s," said Jamie. "Oh yeah," said Bit. "Hey Bit good news," said Doc as he entered the room. "What is it," asked Bit? "The doctors said they you can leave," said Doc. "YES!!!" yelled Bit. "This is great," said Bit. "You won't be able to pilot the liger zero for a while but you are able to leave," said Doc. "Won't be able to pilot the liger. This bites," said Bit. "Be glad they are at least letting you leave," said Doc. "I guess so," said Bit.  
  
A number of weeks have past and Bit was eventually able to pilot the liger again. One morning while everyone was working on their zoids. "Leena, honey," came a voice. "Oh please don't tell me that is who I think it is," said Leena. "Leena your prince is here," said Harry. "What do you want Harry, I thought that you left to go back home for a long time," said Brad. "I came back early to see if maybe Leena would like to come back with me," said Harry. "Why would I do that," said Leena. "Because my parents are interested in meeting you," said Harry. "I don't think so," said Leena. "It is because you like Bit isn't it," shouted Harry. "Fine then, BIT," said Harry. "What!!!" yelled Bit? "I challenge you to a zoid battle and the winner gets Leena," said Harry. "I am not a prize Harry," yelled Leena. "So how about it Bit," said Harry. "HARRY!!! There is no chance any of us are going to do this right everyone," yelled Leena. "No wait I have a better idea,' thought Leena "How much are you willing to pay," said Leena. "You are not serious Leena," said Bit. "How about ten times the normal amount I get," said Harry. "Do you think that small amount is worth me," said Leena. Harry started to blush. Bit then started to get the idea. "Yeah and you wouldn't have to worry about it if you were positive that you are going to win," said Bit. "Fine then how about thirty times," said Harry. "Deal," said Leena. She then started to walk away. Bit then followed her. "This will be some of the easiest money we have ever made," said Bit. "No kidding," said Leena.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Leon as he went to visit them. "Hey Leon what brings you here," asked Doc. "We just had our first battle and I came to see how everyone one is after your battle," said Leon. "We are fine," said Leena as she entered the room with Megan following behind her. "Hello I don't think we have met," said Leon to Megan. "I am Leon Toros," said Leon. "My name is Megan," said Megan. "So you are the new member of the team," said Leon. "Yes I am," said Megan. "It is nice to meet you," said Leon. "You too," said Megan. "So Leon how did you do in your battle," asked Doc. "We won an easy victory," said Leon. "That is good to here," said Doc. "Who did you go up against," asked Leena? "We went against the zabers team," said Leon. "No wonder you won you were up against the Fuzzy Pandas team," said Bit. "Team we should be leaving soon," said Doc. "why what is happening," asked Leon. "We have a battle against the champ team," said Doc. "why," asked Leon. "Because he is paying us thirty times your rate," said Brad. "Wow," said Leon. "Well I will see you all later," said Leon.  
  
The Blitz team was on the battlefield and they were facing the champ team. The battle was a bit different this time because Harry was using better zoids than usual which included a blade liger, a saber fang, and a genosaurer. "How the heck did you get a hold of a genosaurer Harry," asked Bit? "Wouldn't you like to know," said Harry. "Yeah I would like to know," said Bit. "All I am saying is that I have been looking for one since the royal cup instead of going home like I was planning to," said Harry. The judge capsule came down and announced the beginning of the battle. Bit immediately charged after Harry. "This time you don't stand a chance," said Harry. Harry then started to charge up a charged Particle cannon. It was then that Bit remembered what happened the last time he saw that attack and he almost didn't notice as it came close to him. Bit managed to move at the last second. There was an explosion and for some reason he remembered his dream. He was too occupied with that, that he didn't notice the genosaurers claws which hit him. "You don't seem all that hard anymore in fact I am ashamed that I ever lost to you before," said Harry. "Shut up Harry," said Bit. Harry then prepared to another charged particle cannon. "Bit what are you doing, move," said Leena. "Think I don't know that," said Bit. He then managed to escape and moved behind Harry who couldn't move because he was charging the cannon. "What the!!!" yelled Harry as Bit knock out the zoid with a strike laser claw. "How could I have lost," said Harry.  
  
"That was one easy battle," said Leena as she walked into the hover cargo. "No kidding and it was some easy money too," said Brad. "What was with you out there Bit you weren't your normal self today," said Doc. "It's nothing," said Bit as he walked out of the room. He walked through the halls until he came up to his room and went inside. He didn't bother to change as he tried to go to sleep but was unable to. 


	3. the new liger

That night Bit just stayed in his room wide-awake. "I have to find out who my family is," he told himself. "Unfortunately I have nothing to go on and I can't get too much info as long as I remain here," said Bit to himself. Bit had an idea all of a sudden. He got up and left the room.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Megan she isn't in her room," asked Leena? "She is out with Leon," said Doc. "Oh really," said Leena with a smirk on her face. "What is up with all of you," asked Leena? "We have a problem Leena," said Doc. "What is it," said Leena. "Bit's gone," said Doc. "So what he probably went out to search for zoids parts like he usually does," said Leena. "I am afraid not," said Doc. "What happened," asked nervous Leena? "Well I woke up and the liger was gone with a note from Bit saying he left and he wasn't sure if he was planning on ever coming back," said Doc. "Why did he leave," asked a worried Leena. "He says that it is hard for him to concentrate on the zoid battles because of things that keep happening to him and that he went to find answers to them and that if he didn't find these things out he would just be in the way during zoid battles," said Doc. "We could have helped him," said Leena. "He also says that he doesn't want our help and wants to do this by himself," said Doc. "I am going to see if I can find him," said Leena who looked like there were tears in her eyes. "Are you ok Leena," asked Doc? "I'm fine," said Leena as she was walking up to her gunsniper. "Dad can I ask you something," asked Leena? "Sure, what is it," asked Doc? "How do you know if you love someone," asked Leena? "I don't know I guess you can just feel it," said Doc. "Really," said Leena. "I guess. Why, is it that you love Bit," asked Doc? "I really don't know but thanks dad," said Leena as the cockpit closed. Doc could only smile when he realized what she was talking about. The cockpit opened up and Leena said, "Oh and dad don't tell anyone what I said." "Ok," said Doc. Leena started to move out and disappeared into the horizon. 'But I think that they will eventually find out about it,' thought Doc.  
  
"Do you think this is right," said the liger in his own language? "Yeah I am sure," said Bit. "You do realize that you would be leaving behind Leena, don't you," said the liger. "What do you mean, Leena and me are just friends," said Bit. "What do you think I do all day stand still and not do anything," said the liger. "I see how you two are around each other," said the liger. "I told you we are just friends," yelled Bit. "Sure," said the liger as it ran as fast as it could away from the toros base.  
  
5 years later  
  
"Good job team that makes another win," said Doc. "That wasn't easy," said Brad. "Has anyone found Bit or Leena yet," asked Megan? "No we have looked everywhere and haven't found one of them," said Doc. "Things would be easier if we could get at least one of them to come back to the team," said Jamie. "I know, but they will be back when they feel like coming back," said Doc. "I guess you are right," said Jamie. "Maybe we can go to the next town and get our zoids repaired," said Brad. "Sounds good to me," said Doc.  
  
"It has been five years and I haven't even found a trace of him," said Leena who was complaining. "And now I am stuck here until I can get my zoid fixed," said Leena. "Stupid bandits I bet they are sorry they met me," said Leena. "Then again I am not even sure what happened," said Leena. "All I can remember is that they attacked I took down most of them but they still got my then I saw something and all of the dark horns fell," said Leena. "Someone helped me and I wish I knew who it was so that I could thank them," said Leena.  
  
"Darn it why did I go and help Leena," said Bit who was in the liger. "Why is she following me anyway," said Bit. "I told them in the note that I didn't want them to come after me," said Bit. "But still 5 years and I haven't even found anything that might help me with my past," said Bit. "And doing a DNA test didn't help because even they couldn't find anyone who lived within the past fifty years who had my DNA,' said Bit. "I just wish I could find something," said Bit. There were beeps going off on the liger and a screen popped up showing the hover cargo. "Great we had better get moving before they spot me," said Bit as he pushed the liger to its max speed.  
  
"We are approaching New Helic City," said Jamie. "Great there has been something I wanted to get here anyways," said Doc. Brad then whispered something to Megan. "I bet a hundred bucks that it is a zoid model," said Brad. "Deal," said Megan. "What's that," said Brad who was watching the screen. "It looks like a zoid and man it is moving fast," said Doc. "Jamie zoom in on it," said Doc. "Right," said Jamie. He zoomed in on it and they were surprised at what they saw. "It's the liger zero," yelled Jamie! "Someone go after him," said Doc. "We can't," said Brad. "Why," asked Doc? "Our zoids are too damaged and the raynos and the storm sworder can't fly at the moment and the shadow fox won't be able to keep up with all of its damage," said Brad. "Great and when we finally found him," said Doc. "I guess we have no choice but to go to the city instead of following him," said Doc.  
  
"Nothing like a good days of shopping to cheer me up," said Leena as she walked down the streets of New Helic City. "What the," said Leena who immediately hid. "What is the hover cargo doing here," said Leena.  
  
"There is the repair shop," said Jamie. "Good bring us in," said Doc. They went in and immediately found someone that could help them. "Good day how may I help you," asked the repairman? "We have three zoids that need to be fixed," said Doc. "Very well," said the repairman. "We are finishing up another zoid at this moment so please be patient but for now just put them next to it," said the repairman. "Ok," said Doc. They got out their zoids but they were stunned with what they saw. "That is Leena's gunsniper," said Megan. "I know but what would she being doing here. Could she have found Bit,' thought Doc. "Maybe we will see her," said Doc.  
  
"Where did they go," said Leena after she lost sight of the hover cargo. "Might as well go and pick up my gunsniper before they find out that I am here," said Leena. She carefully went back to the repair place. "Great now how am I going to get to the gunsniper,' thought Leena as she saw everyone there. "I guess I will have to sneak it out," said Leena.  
  
When night came Leena quietly came in and saw Brad asleep by his shadow fox. She quickly paid for the repairs and as quietly as she could she got the gun sniper out without waking Brad. "That was close," said Leena. She quickly exited the city in search of Bit.  
  
"Great we lost Leena too," yelled Doc. "We will never find them," said Doc. "Don't worry she couldn't have gone too far," said Jamie. "Yeah but we have no idea which direction she went in," said Brad. "Good point," said Doc. "We might as well find Bit," said Doc. "At least we know what direction he went in," said Brad. "He left for a reason," said Jamie. "We should just leave him alone," said Jamie. "I guess you are right but things would be easier if he would come back," said Doc.  
  
Meanwhile Leena was at a camp that she made that was miles away from the city. "I sure do miss them," said Leena. "I wonder if they miss me," said Leena. "Maybe I should go back it would be nice to see them again instead of just running off," she said. "Bit has made it clear that he doesn't want to be found so I think that I will go back,' said Leena. She was so caught up with thinking that she didn't notice zoids that were surrounding her.  
  
"This stinks liger," said Bit. "Why can't I even find one small bit of information on who my family is," said Bit. The liger just growled. "I realize that it was going to be difficult when we first started but I never thought that it would be this difficult," said Bit. "So what are we going to do now," asked Bit. The liger growled again. "We could but why would they want me back after I left them all those years ago," said Bit. The liger let off another growl. "I guess you are right," said Bit. "Okay then, lets go back to the city and see if they are still there," said Bit. The liger turned around and went back the way he came. "We haven't gone too far so it shouldn't take too long," said Bit.  
  
"Stupid girl you won't survive this time," said one of the bandits. "Why won't you leave me alone," said Leena. "After what you and that other zoid did to us the last time we want our revenge," said another of the bandits. "Where is that other pilot," asked one more bandit. "Why should I tell you," said Leena. "Because if you value your zoid you will tell us where that pilot and his white liger went," said a bandit. 'White liger, then it must have been Bit,' Thought Leena. "I don't know where he is," said Leena. "So be it," said a bandit as they started to attack. "He won't be able to protect you this time," said a bandit. They were able to surround Leena so she couldn't attack. "Help me," yelled Leena as they started to fire on her with everything that they had. They left after they were finished and the severely damaged gunsniper lay on the ground. The cockpit opened and then Leena fell out of it.  
  
"What could have happened here," Bit asked Himself? He looked around and saw the gunsniper with Leena lying on the ground in front of it. "Oh no," said Bit. He jumped out of the cockpit and ran up to Leena. "Leena, wake up," said Bit. Leena then started to come around. "Bit I found you," said Leena. "What happened Leena," asked Bit? "I was attacked by some bandits," said Leena. Bit suddenly felt something though. "Leena find a place to hide," said Bit. "Why," asked Leena? "Because the bandits are back," said Bit. Leena went to hide and Bit got back into the liger. "I thought that if we waited you might eventually show up," said a bandit. "You can't be that upset that I beat you last time," said Bit. "Oh, we are. "This time we have brought a lot more friends to help us out," said a bandit. As he said this about thirty zoids showed up. "Oh no," said Bit. He dodged some bullets and took out about ten but then even more zoids showed up. "Great every time I take out one zoid two take its place," said Bit. "It is useless to resist," said a bandit. "Now we will finish you off," said another bandit. "Liger do something," yelled Bit! Just as they were about to fire though some thing happened. The liger suddenly started to glow and was encased in a cocoon. "What is going on," asked one of the bandits. "I don't know but I am not staying to find out what will come out of that," said another bandit as he ran off. "Good idea," said another and the rest of the zoids ran off.  
  
Leena was watching this but ended up running away. "I should stay here with Bit but those bandits may want to use me as bate to get Bit when he comes out so I had better move," said Leena.  
  
Leena walked for about an hour but eventually passed out from exhaustion and the amount of injuries that she had. Then the hover cargo started to approach her. "There is somebody out there," said Jamie as he noticed a figure lying in the sand. "We should go help whoever it is," said Doc. "Is it me or does that person look familiar," said Brad to himself. They came up close to the Leena and went out to get her. "Hey it is Leena," said Jamie. "Are you sure," said Doc from inside the hover cargo. "Positive," said Jamie. "Bring her in," said Doc. "Is there any sign of her zoid," asked Doc? "No there isn't anything," said Brad. "Ok, come back in," said Doc.  
  
"Bit Cloud you must try to remember your past," said a strange female voice. "Something is coming that must be stopped but only if you remember your past will you be able to defeat it," said the voice. "But how I don't even know where to start," said Bit. "Look to your dream," was all the voice could say before it all stopped. "What is going on," said Bit. No reply came. Then the cockpit was filled with light and it changed. Bit could see the outside of the cockpit after being there for a few days. "Why don't we get back to our search liger," said Bit. Bit took a look around and realized that he wasn't in the liger zero anymore. "So you must have evolved in an attempt to help me," said Bit. "I guess you could use a name since you are a new and improved. I think I will call you the liger zero x," said Bit. The liger growled in agreement. "Come on lets go," said Bit. "I have decided not to go back to the blitz team, but we need to earn some money. I think I have an idea," said Bit as him and the liger ran off. 


	4. Bit's battle

"She is finally waking up," said Doc. "That is good," said Jamie. Leena woke up fully and sat up fast when she realized where she was. "What is going on," asked Leena? "Calm down Leena," said Doc. "We found you past out in the middle of the desert with no zoid and we brought back to the hover cargo," said Doc. "What about Bit," asked Leena? "You saw him," asked Jamie? "Yes," said Leena. "What were you doing out there," asked Doc. "I was attacked by some bandits and Bit saved me for a second time against them," said Leena. "I remember seeing something and all the bandits ran away and so did I, but for some reason I can't remember what I saw," said Leena. "Doc we have located Leena's zoid and we are bringing it here now," said Jamie. "Thanks Jamie," said Doc. "I think that I am going to come back to the blitz team," said Leena. "That would be great," said Doc as he hugged his daughter.  
  
About a month later everything started to return to normal with the Blitz team, except without Bit. Then one day Doc came in with an announcement. "Team we have a battle," said Doc. "They are new to the class s and wanted to challenge us," said Doc. "Probably heard how good we were and wanted to see how well they would do against us," said Brad as he drank some coffee. "So who is the team," asked Leena? "They say it is called the X team," said Doc. Brad who was drinking his coffee suddenly spit it out. "You had better be kidding," said Brad. "No, why," asked Doc. "They were a team created about a month ago but they had dominated all the class a teams within that time," said Doc. "Wow they must have some powerful zoids," said Doc. "Know what I heard," said Megan. "What," asked everyone. "I heard they only use one zoid though," said Megan. "Things are going to be difficult for him though," said Doc. "Why is that," asked Leena? "According to what I heard from the zoids battle commission they are teaming us up with another team upon request from the x team," said Doc. " He also told them that if we could beat him he would give us a rather large sum of money," said Doc. "Why would anyone be that stupid," asked Leena? "Either that or they are really cocky," said Brad. "It took some time to convince the zoids battle commission to allow this but they agreed," said Doc. "So who are we being paired up with," asked Jamie? "The Flugel team," said Doc. "That makes things even better," said Leena. "This guy is going down," said Leena. "Lets hope so," said Brad.  
  
"Hey Brad," said Naomi as Leon and herself came into the base. "What do you think of this battle," asked Leon. "I think it is a little unfair in the numbers but I am looking forward to it," said Leena. "So we should probably get going if we want to get to the battle field," said Naomi. "Good idea," said Doc.  
  
They Blitz team and the Flugel team waited on the battlefield looking for the opposing opponent but couldn't find it. Then they saw the enemy zoid. "What type of zoid is that," asked Naomi. "I don't know," said Brad. "It looks like the liger zero but it looks a lot more powerful," said Doc. The judge capsule came down and announced the beginning of the battle. The liger just stayed in place. "Go Blade liger," said Leon urging the blade liger forward. The blade liger extended its blades ready to slice the enemy zoid but the zoid moved so fast that it got to the side and blasted the blade liger with its guns. "It then made another move by jumping up high into the air with the help of some boosters and jumped on the raynos knocking it to the ground. It then jumped off the raynos before it hit the ground and hit the storm sworder. "What is going on he has already taken down three of our zoids and the battle has barely started," said Doc. The liger extended its own blades and sliced Naomi's gunsniper's leg off. All that was left then was Leena's gunsniper and Brad's shadowfox. "How can we be down to two zoids when the battle just started," asked Brad. "Leena spread out I will draw his attention and I want you to fire on him," said Brad. "Right Brad," said Leena.  
  
The shadow fox was off running with the liger in close pursuit. Brad released a smoke screen. He shouldn't be able to see where we are," said Brad. "Now it is my turn," said Leena. "Weasel Unit Total Assault," yelled Leena. Missiles fired everywhere. "He couldn't have survived," said Brad. The liger then jumped out of the smoke with a strike laser claw and took down the shadow fox. It then turned towards Leena and rushed towards her. Leena started to scream when the liger was about to hit but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw that one of the blades to this liger was to her throat. "I give up yelled Leena. The liger then backed down. "What kind of zoid is that," asked Doc. "Because I want one," said Doc in his normal way.  
  
Leena was in her zoid when she suddenly realized something. "Could it be," Leena asked Herself. "Dad," said Leena through the intercom. "What is it," asked Doc? "I just remembered something that happened before you found me," said Leena. "What was that," asked Doc? "When the liger came to help me I remember what happened to it. It was encased in this weird cocoon thing I think it might have been evolving," said Leena. "Then that might mean that the pilot might be Bit," said Leena. "So you found out," said Bit from the cockpit of the liger zero x. "You mean it was Bit we were fighting all this time," said Brad. Before they could even talk to Bit the liger turned around and ran off. "Wait, Bit," yelled Leena. Bit didn't respond. He just kept running.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to battle them," said Bit to the liger. "Now they might want me to be on their team again, but I am not ready to be on that team again," said Bit. 


	5. the stranger

"I wonder why Bit wanted to battle us instead of joining us again," said Doc. "I don't know but that form of liger zero is extremely powerful," said Jamie. "I know what you mean. But. I want one," said Doc is his childish manner. "Oh brother," said Jamie. "Hey dad we have a visitor here," said Leena who was watching a monitor. "Who is it," asked Doc? "I don't know," said Leena. "Well why don't we go see who it is," said Doc.  
  
"Hello can we help you," asked Doc as he saw a woman with long blonde hair? "Yes I was wondering if I could talk to the pilot Bit Cloud," asked a woman. "I am sorry but we don't know where he is," said Doc. "Do you know when you will see him again," asked the woman? "I am sorry but he left this team five years ago," said Doc. "Really," said the woman. "What are you looking at," asked the woman as she noticed Leena was staring at her. "You look really familiar to me but I don't know why," said Leena. "Maybe I do look familiar to you but not in the way you are thinking," said the woman. "By the way my name is Nicole," said the woman. "Why are you looking for Bit," asked Doc. "He has something that should belong to me," said the woman. "I should be going. I am sorry for taking up your time," said Nicole. "It's ok," said Doc. The woman then walked off. "Where does she look familiar," asked Leena? "Maybe if we see Bit again he would know," said Jamie. "That's it," yelled Leena. "What is," asked Jamie? "She looks a lot like Bit," said Leena. "Maybe but maybe you were just imagining this," said Jamie. "Maybe," said Leena.  
  
"This is it liger," said Bit. "This was one of the places that was in my dream so why don't we go in," said Bit. The liger started to go forward but something started to happen. The liger just started to go wild. "You ok liger," asked Bit. The liger just seemed to get worse as they got closer. "We better go back a little," said Bit he moved the liger back and the liger returned to normal. "Liger I had better go and have a look I want you to stay here," said Bit. "I am not sure but I think that this is the Valley of the Rarehertz," said Bit. "So I don't think it would be smart for you to go in there since you don't have a pulse guard," said Bit. The liger roared in agreement. "Good I will go check it out," said Bit.  
  
"Man I have been looking for a while but I have not found anything useful," said Bit. "Alright I had better remember what happened in the dream," said Bit. He worked hard to remember and then remembered that there was a cave in his dream. "That will make it easier," said Bit sarcastically. He started to walk while looking for any cave opening. After some time though he realized that he was being followed. He kept moving to make sure that the person was following him and when he was sure that the person was he made his move. "Why are you following me," Bit asked the person. The person showed that it was a woman. "Who are you," asked Bit. "Hello Bit Cloud," said the woman. "My name is Nicole," said Nicole. "What do you want," asked Bit. "I am sure that you know," said Nicole. "No I don't," said Bit. "Really," said Nicole. "Tell me something, do you know who your parents are," asked Nicole. "No," said Bit. "Just as I thought," said Nicole. "What do you mean," asked Bit? "The organoid that you have I want it," said Nicole. "It rightfully belongs to mean," she continued. "Forget it the liger is mine along with the organoid system in it, plus it won't listen to anyone but me," said Bit. "That it is the thing about organoids, they are fiercely loyal to their masters and anyone related to them," said Nicole. "Who was this organoids master," asked Bit? "It was Van Flyheight," said Nicole. "You mean I am a descendant of his," said Bit. "No," said Nicole. "You are actually his son," she said. "What," yelled Bit. "That is impossible he died too long ago, so he can't be my father," said Bit. "You would think that but many tings are possible from what I have seen," said Nicole. "How do you know about this," asked Bit. "Because I too am related to him, in fact I am his daughter," said Nicole. "You mean you are my sister," asked Bit? "Yes I am," said Nicole. "I thought you might come here, so I also came here after I checked at your old teams base," said Nicole. "Now are you going to give it to me or not," asked Nicole. "No I am not, it belongs to me," said Bit. "I am not going to leave you until I get it so you might as well," said Nicole. "I still won't," said Bit. "So be it," said Nicole.  
  
"Can you tell me something," asked Bit? "What is it," asked Nicole? "What happened to them to make them give us up," asked Bit. "Something terrible, they wanted us to live safely so they used this thing called Zoids Eve. With all of its power it sent us to this time when it would have been safe for us to live," said Nicole. "I just wish I could remember them," said Bit. "They were nice people," said Nicole. "There is the liger," said Bit. "So you have decided to give him back to me," asked Nicole? "No, I am going and you are staying," said Bit. "I don't think so," said Nicole. "There is only one seat and you would never be able to keep up with its speed," said Bit. "I can and I am because I have my own ultimate x zoid," said Nicole. "Then why are you trying to get my organoid if you have your own," asked Bit? "I only want one in specific. The one I am using is just helping me to get it," said Nicole. "Zoids can have feelings too. How would you feel if you were that organoid and your master just abandoned you for another," said Bit. Nicole just remained silent. "I am leaving," said Bit. "I am going with you," said Nicole. She gave a loud whistle and within a few seconds another liger showed up. "WHAT THE," said a shocked Bit. "It looks almost exactly like my liger," said Bit. It actually did but instead of being blue it was the color red. "Like I said I am going and you can't stop me," said Nicole. "Fine," said Bit. "I am going to a town nearby to stay for a bit then I am going someplace else," said Bit. 


	6. reunion

"Good job team that makes another win," said Doc. "So far we have won every match except for that one against Bit," said Jamie. "I have an idea," said Doc. "What," asked Leena? "Why don't we go out to eat tonight instead of eating here," said Doc. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," said Brad. "Hey I know of a good place nearby that we can go to, and it is cheap too," said Megan. "Sure, why not," said Doc.  
  
"We're here," said Doc as they arrived at the city. "That is good because I am starving," said Leena. "Can we just go," said Jamie. "So where in the city is this place located," asked Doc? "Just follow me and I will show you," said Megan.  
  
"Wow this is a nice place," said Brad as they walked into a restaurant. "Are you sure this is a cheap place," asked Doc? "Last time I was hear they were," said Megan. "Can I show you to your seats," asked a waiter? "Sure," said Doc.  
  
After they were seated and ordered Leena got up to go to the restroom. After she got out she, she started to walk back to sit down when she heard a familiar voice. "What you can't be serious," said the voice with a laugh to it. "Yes I am," said another voice. "Was our father really that weird at one point to chase after a flying papaya," said the first voice. "As far as I was told," said the other voice. Not paying attention to the whole conversation Leena looked in the direction that the voice was coming from and she noticed that it was Bit. She was speechless from seeing him and the woman he was with. She was sad. She had looked for Bit for five years in hopes of telling him how she felt about him, only to find him with another woman when she did find him. "Bit," was all she could say before she ran off. "L-Leena," said Bit when he noticed her.  
  
"Leena there you are we were just about to order," said Doc as he saw Leena coming. She just stormed past him and left. They did notice however that she appeared to be crying. "What is up with her," asked Brad. "I don't know," said Doc. "I am going to talk to her any of you want to come and help me with it," asked Doc. Almost everyone said No. "How about you Jamie," asked Doc? There was no reply. "Jamie," asked Doc? Doc turned around only to see Jamie facing the other direction. "What are you looking at Leena went the other way. "I think I know the reason she ran off," said Jamie. "Why is that," asked Doc. Jamie just pointed his finger in the direction that Leena came from. Doc looked in the direction and was surprised at what he saw. "Bit," said Doc when he saw him. "What did you say," asked Brad. When Brad looked and saw Bit. "Why would Leena run away from Bit, it is usually Bit who is running from Leena," said Brad who hadn't noticed the woman. "I am only taking a guess but I think it is because of the woman he is with," said Jamie. "Wait a minute isn't she the one that came to the base a few days ago," asked Brad. "You are right it is," said Doc.  
  
"Who was that," asked Nicole. "It was Leena, she is on the team that I used to be on," said Bit. "What is she your girlfriend," asked Nicole? "No, she is just a friend," said Bit. Nicole was able to tell that Bit wasn't being entirely truthful. "Right," said Nicole. "Looks like some other people are coming over here," said Nicole. "Oh great looks like the whole team is here," said Bit. "I wasn't hoping to see them this soon but I guess I will have to," said Bit. "Hey Bit," said Brad. "Hey," said Bit to the team. "Where have you been," asked Doc? "Here and there," said Bit. "Why did you leave," asked Doc? "I was looking for things about my past that I didn't know," said Bit. "Like what," asked Jamie? "Mostly it was just who my parents were," said Bit. "Were you successful," asked Doc. "Yeah, I think," said Bit. "Who is the woman," asked Brad. "Oh that is Nicole," said Bit. "Are you on a date," asked Brad. "No she is telling me about my parents," said Bit. "Was she a friend of your parent," asked Jamie. "No she is my sister so she knew them for a long time before I was born," said Bit. "Leena must have thought that she was a girlfriend of yours," said Brad. "I am going to see if I can find her and talk to her," said Bit. He got up and left them.  
  
"Hey Leena where are you," yelled Bit looking for Leena. "I already looked in the hover cargo and she is not there," he said, "So where can she be?" He came up to a park that was in the middle of the city. It was here that he was finally able to find Leena. "Hey Leena," said Bit. Leena didn't speak. "What's wrong," asked Bit? "Leave me alone Bit," said Leena. "By the way I thought you might like to know that the woman you saw is my sister not a girlfriend," said Bit. "Really," asked Leena. "Yeah," said Bit. "One question Leena," asked Bit? "What is it," asked Leena? "Why were you following me all those years," asked Bit? "I told you guys I wanted to be by myself," he continued. "I wanted to tell you something," said Leena. "What was that," asked Bit? "Most of the time I was looking for you I made excuses to myself that I bringing you back to the Blitz team even though I told my dad the real reason," said Leena. "What was the real reason," asked Bit? 'Should I really tell him,' thought Leena. "Well it is because I." said Leena but was cut off by someone. "LLLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAA," yelled Harry. "I heard you were back and I saw the hover cargo so I knew you had to be here," said Harry who didn't even notice Bit. "What did you do follow us," asked Leena? "I only did it because I knew how much you wanted to see me," said Harry. "Get a life Harry," said Bit. "BIT CLOUD what are you doing here," asked Harry? "I came here to eat and I ran into Leena and everyone else," said Bit. "Well stay away from Leena because she belongs to me," said Harry. "I DON'T BELONG TO YOU," yelled Leena. With that she just stormed off.  
  
"So do you pilot a zoid," asked Doc who was questioning Nicole in the hover cargo. "Yes I do," said Nicole. "What kind," asked Doc with stars in his eyes? Nicole couldn't answer due to Leena storming in. "Hey Leena," said Jamie. "Stupid Harry," said Leena. "Ok I was about to tell you that I saw Harry around here," said Doc. "Did Bit talk to you," asked Jamie? "Yeah he did," said Leena who calmed down a bit. "Hello nice to meet you. Uh I didn't get you name from bit he only told me that you are his sister," said Leena to Nicole. "It's Nicole, and it is nice to meet you too," said Nicole. "Uh where is Bit," asked Doc? "I don't know I stormed off because of Harry and I guess I left him behind," said Leena. "I am right here," said Bit as he walked into the room. "Hey Bit I was just wondering if you wanted to rejoin the team," asked Doc? "I was heading back when I ran into all of you so I guess so," said Bit. "Cool, and what about you, do you want to join the team," asked Doc? "Thanks, but no thanks. I may pilot a zoid but I don't want to be on any team," said Nicole. "Well then you are welcome to stay with us," said Doc. "That would be nice," said Nicole. "I had better go and grab the liger and bring it here," said Bit. Doc started to get starry eyed at the thought of how cool the liger is now.  
  
Later that night after the ligers were brought to the hover cargo and doc was done drooling at the sight of them, Leena went to speak with Bit. "Hey Bit what are you doing," asked Leena? "Looking at the stars," said Bit. "So what did you find out in all the time that you were gone," asked Leena? "I didn't learn anything until just yesterday," said Bit. "And what is that," asked Leena. "Remember that night a few days before I left the team when I spent most of it searching for things," asked Bit? "Yes I do," said Leena. "Well when I found the results I was looking for they turned out to be true," said Bit. "What do you mean," asked Leena? "Well according to my sister my parents were actually them," said Bit. "You have to be kidding me," said Leena. "Although I am glad I found what I wanted to I still have a lot of questions going through my head. Like how it is possible, why they sent me here, plus many more," said Bit. "So what are you going to do," asked Leena? "Well first I am going to see if she is actually telling the truth, or if she is just crazy," said Bit. "Maybe I can help in some way," asked Leena? "Thanks," said Bit. "My question is how I am going to do this without looking stupid telling people I think I am his son, when he was alive a long time ago," said Bit. "Just say if you want to find out if you are related to him in any way," said Leena. "I guess that is really the only choice I got," said Bit. " I am going to go tomorrow and check it out," said Bit. 


	7. the truth

"Bit Cloud," came the voice of the doctor that Bit went to see to get some DNA tests. "Right here," said Bit. "I have the results but I need to ask you something that I found strange about them," said the doctor. "What is it," asked Bit? "Why don't we step into my office," said the doctor. "Fine," said Bit as he walked into the office. "So what is it," asked Bit? "When you came here you just wanted to find out if you might have been a descendant of Van Flyheight right," asked the Doctor? "Yeah," said Bit. "Well I was looking over the results and your DNA is almost likes his almost like you were his son," said the doctor. 'So she was telling the truth,' thought Bit. "Is there a reason for this," asked the doctor? "Can't think of any," Bit lied.  
  
So it was true," asked Leena when Bit returned? "Apparently," said Bit. "The doctor said my DNA was so close to his that I could have been his son," said Bit. "Wow, I never thought of something like that as possible," said Leena. "I never thought that either," said Bit. "At least now you know more about your family," said Leena. "I wish I could have met them though," said Bit gloomily. "Don't worry about it Bit," said Leena. "Yeah, I guess so," said Bit. "I have to talk to Nicole about something," said Bit as he walked away. "Fine, and I will go and get something to eat," said Leena to herself. Leena then walked into the kitchen and went to where she stored her cookies that she recently made. She reached her hand in and there were no cookies left. "BIT CLOUD," yelled Leena.  
  
"BIT CLOUD," Bit heard as he was talking to Nicole. "Oh no," said Bit. "What is it," asked Nicole. "If you will excuse me I have to be going," said Bit as he ran off. Nicole was a bit confused about it all but didn't say a thing. Leena came running through the halls. "Where's Bit," she asked Nicole? "He ran off," said Nicole. Leena just ran off along the way Bit ran before. Brad then looked out his door since it was nearby. "It looks like things are going back to normal," said Brad. "Does this usually happen," asked Nicole? "Yeah. It was basically their daily routine and would usually end with Bit getting seriously hurt," said Brad. "Really," said Nicole with an unsurprised tome, yet with a mischievous glare in her eyes. She then started to run after them. "Where are you going," asked Brad? "I have to see this," said Nicole.  
  
"Now Leena. Please calm down," said Bit as Leena stood over him with a chair in her hand and she was ready to use it. "Calm down, you want me to calm down," said an angry Leena. Bit was too scared to say anything. Leena suddenly threw the chair at him. Bit quickly moved and the chair missed but as he was running away Leena caught up and slammed him against the wall. "Now Leena I can explain," said Bit. "Really, I have to hear this," said Leena. "Well you see," said Bit but he couldn't really think about anything to say. "Well," asked an angry Leena? Leena kept losing her patience more and more per second. "Please, can't you just give me a break," asked Bit? "Yeah sure," said Leena. "Really," asked Bit? "Sure. First I will break your arms then I will break you legs," said Leena. "Someone help me," said Bit. "No use screaming Bit," said Leena. Leena looked like she was about ready to go in for the kill when Bit had an idea. Before Leena could realize what happened Bit gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was shocked and let go of Bit. Bit quickly took that moment to escape.  
  
"Whoa," said Brad as he rubbed his eyes, stunned at what he just saw. Nicole could really do much but giggle at what she saw. "She seems to be pretty tough," said Nicole. "Yeah," said Brad. Brad then turned around and was heading for the kitchen. "I have got to talk to Jamie about what he put in that food we ate," said Brad, "And I think I could use some coffee." Nicole looked back at the scene and saw that Leena was still in the place she had been standing and staring at for the last few minutes. This just caused her to laugh. "Wait," said Nicole. "What," asked Brad? "You wouldn't happen to be a descendant of a man named Irvine would you," asked Nicole. Brad was shocked. He had looked into his past before and he knew that he was a descendant of Irvine but he was curious as to how she knew. "How did you know," asked Brad. "You just seem a lot like him," said Nicole. "How would you know, he died long before our time," asked Brad. "I don't come from this time," said Nicole. This just confused Brad. "How is that possible," asked Brad? "Like my mother was at one time I was frozen for many years until I woke up a few years ago," said Nicole. "But you are Bit's sister, so would that mean that," asked Brad. "Yes, he is just the same as me," said Nicole.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that," said Bit to himself as he lay on his bed just staring at the ceiling. "Well at least it was better than getting pounded into the ground," he said. At that moment when he finished his thought a knock came at the door. "Come in," said Bit. The door opened to reveal Leena. "Leena," said Bit a bit nervously. "Please don't say you have come to hurt me," said Bit. "I. didn't," said Leena. Bit let off a sigh of relief. "Then why are you here," asked Bit even though he already knew the answer? "I. wanted to talk to you," said Leena. 'That is a first. Usually she is only trying to hit me,' thought Bit. "What is it," asked Bit? Leena tried to talk but found that she was unable to say a word. "What," asked Bit? "I wanted to tell you something," said Leena. "Ok," said Bit. "Why don't you sit down," said Bit indicated a spot on his bed next to him. "Ok," said Leena. "So what is it you wanted to tell me," asked Bit. "I." said Leena. 'This doesn't seem like Leena. She seems nervous about something,' thought Bit. "First I have a question," said Leena. "Alright what is it," asked Bit? "Why did you kiss me? Was it just to try and get away from me or did you mean it," asked Leena? "I. I," said Bit but he didn't know what to say. "I guess in a way it was both," said Bit, "I both wanted to and I also wanted to get away," said Bit with a blush. Leena's mood seemed to brighten up a bit when she heard this. "Bit, I wanted to say." said Leena. "What," asked Bit? "Well, I just wanted to say that I." said Leena but she couldn't finish. "I guess I can't say what I wanted to," said Leena, as she looked Bit in the eyes. Bit didn't know what came over him next because next thing he knew they were getting closer and closer until their lips touched in a gentle kiss. They just seemed to stay that way for a little while, but for them it felt like eternity.  
  
Outside the door to the room Nicole was standing and looking through the half-opened door. A smile crossed her face. "That worked too perfectly," said Nicole as she walked away eating a cookie. 


	8. persistent isn't he

Whoa, where did that come from,' thought Leena after her and Bit broke the kiss that they were having? 'I can't believe that just happened,' thought Bit. They both looked into each other's faces and saw that they were both blushing. The silence that was between them lasted for the next couple of minutes until a voice broke out all throughout the base. "LLLLLLEEEEENNNNNAAAAA, honey I am here for you," came Harries voice. "Man will he ever give up," said Leena? "Not likely," said Bit.  
  
Harry was running around the base and was looking for Leena but he was unable to find her. "Where are you my sweet Leena," he yelled? He had checked everywhere and was unable to find any sign of her. He was moving to fast that he didn't notice Nicole standing against the wall watching him. 'Oh no you don't,' she thought when she spotted him. She quickly stuck out her foot and Harry didn't see it and ended falling flat on his face. He quickly got up and saw her. "How dare you try to trip the king," said Harry. "Oh I am so sorry," said Nicole in a fake voice. "I don't think that we have met. I am Harry Champ I am a man destined to be king," said Harry. "A king of what," asked Nicole. "What do you mean," asked Harry? "Ah, I see, you are the king of idiots," said Nicole. "How dare you insult me," said Harry. "I will do what I want," said Nicole. "Just who are you," asked Harry? "The name is Nicole Flyheight," said Nicole. Harry just broke out laughing. "What," asked Nicole? "You must be crazy to think that you last name is Flyheight because the only Flyheight I have heard of is Van Flyheight and he died a long time ago," said Harry. "You mean my father," said Nicole. "Now I know you are crazy because no one can live for that long to get from that time to this time," said Harry. "I am not even from this time, because I was frozen in time," said Nicole. "Yeah, whatever," said Harry with not even a sign of belief in his eyes. He just ran off after that. 'Yep, he is the king of idiots,' thought Nicole.  
  
"That girls got a lot of nerve," said Harry. "She reminds me a lot of Bit though," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were related considering how stupid they are. I mean that girl thinks she is a Flyheight and Bit thinks that he stands a chance with my Leena. I mean those are some pretty stupid things to do," said Harry. "And talking about Leena, where is she," he asked himself?  
  
"Hello is anyone there," asked Leon as he entered the base. There was no answer but he could hear loud yells that said things like, "Where are you my darling Leena," and Leon immediately assumed that Harry was in the base. "Better go and drag him out," said Leon. As he was walking towards where the yells were coming from he ran into Nicole. "Hello," said Leon. "Hi," said Nicole. "You must be that new girl I heard was living at the base," said Leon. "Yeah, my name is Nicole," said Nicole. "It is nice to meet you but I must go find Leena," said Leon. "Why, are you trying to get her like that other guy," asked Nicole? "She is my sister I just need to talk to her and drag Harry out of the base," said Leon. "I can help you with that," said Nicole with a smile.  
  
"What are we going to do," asked Leena? "We will just have to get rid of him," said Bit. "But how? Every time I have tried that he just keeps coming back," said Leena. "I know exactly what to do," said Bit. "What," asked Leena? Then Bit went and kissed her again.  
  
"Well this is the last place she could be since it is the only room I haven't checked but there is no way she would be in Bit's room," said Harry. "Oh well, I might as well check," said Harry. He opened the door and saw Bit and Leena kissing. "BIT CLOUD, how dare you do that to my Leena," yelled Harry. "Oh hey Harry," said Bit. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP," yelled Harry. "Leena why did you just let him do that to you," asked Harry? "But now that I am here you don't have to worry, because I will makes sure that Bit never does that to you again," said Harry. "Listen Harry why don't you just give up Leena doesn't want you," said Bit. "Why don't you shut up like I said and let her choose who she wants. She can have a man who is destined to be king or a boy who only gets by with luck," said Harry. The next thing that he did took everyone by surprised as he got on one knee and showed Leena a ring. "Leena I would be honored if you would be my wife," said Harry. Leena was losing her temper fast and before Harry knew what happened Leena punched him and knocked him unconscious. She then looked up and noticed Leon and Nicole looking in through the door. "Well that will make it easier to drag him out," said Leon. "I will do it, and make sure that he is left in the middle of nowhere," said Nicole as she dragged Harry away by his feet. Bit couldn't help but laugh at this. "Why are you here Leon," asked Leena after she was able to calm down. "What, oh right. I was just wondering if you knew where Megan was," said Leon. "Why," asked Bit? "We have a date and I can't find her," said Leon. "You two are going out," asked Bit? "Since about the time that you left," said Leon. "Who would of thought," said Bit. "Yeah, she went out to get something but she should be back soon," said Leena. "Thanks, then I think I will just wait here," said Leon. "Leena," yelled Harry as he ran into the room. "Sorry he woke up before I could him out of the base," said Nicole. Once again Leena lost her temper and knocked Harry out again. "I will make sure he gets out this time," said Nicole. "Persistent, isn't he," said Nicole. "Yes he is," said Bit.  
  
By the time that Harry woke up though it was near the middle of the night and he was lying in the middle of the desert. "GREAT," yelled Harry in frustration. He carefully rubbed where there was two lumps on his head. While wincing every time that he did this. He quickly got up and headed towards his base. By the time he got there the sun was nearly about to rise and he was greeted by his two robots. "Welcome home Harry," said Benjamin. "What happened to you," asked Sebastian? "That stupid Bit has twisted the sweet mind of my precious Leena," said Harry angrily. "Why don't you just give it up Harry. You don't seem to really have a chance of getting Leena now," said Benjamin. "Why you want her I really don't know," said Sebastian. "Don't talk about my Leena like that," said Harry. "Sorry," said Sebastian. 


	9. attack

"So how are things going Alteil," asked the Count walking into the hanger of the backdraft base? "Everything is about ready to go and we should be done within a few days," said Alteil as he supervised the preparations that were going on. "Good. Now there are things I have to attend to so keep things going smoothly," said the Count. "Yes sir," said Alteil.  
  
Walking out of the hanger. The Count moved down the halls of the base until he came across a set of doors. Opening the doors, he walked into a dark room. "How is everything going," asked a cold voice from inside the room. "Everything is going as planned, but I must ask why you have taken such an interest in the Blitz team," said the Count. "It is not really the team itself, but rather one of the members," came the cold voice. "You mean Bit Cloud," asked the Count. "Yes and there is one other person that I am also looking for," said the voice. "Yes, and we know now where she is," said the Count. "You do? Good. Where is she," asked the voice? "She appeared recently with the intent on finding Bit Cloud," said the Count. "I want you to bring her and Bit Cloud to me," said the voice. "Why," asked the Count? "Because it is the will of my father," said the voice. The count seemed to grow a look of fear at the mentioning of the person. "Your father? He's here," asked the count a bit scared. "No he is not here, but he is getting a bit annoyed at you lack of progress," said the voice. "We are sorry. We are doing this as fast as we can but after what happened at the Royal Cup we have been unable to do anything without making our presence known," said the Count. "We have been ready for years but you keep stalling," said the voice. "We are ready now. So we will get started right away if you wish," said the Count. "First bring me those that I want so that they won't get in the way," said the voice. "Yes sir we will capture them as soon as possible," said the Count. "Good. Now get out of my face," said the voice. "May I ask one thing sir," asked the Count? "What is it," asked the voice slightly annoyed? "Why do you want the girl," asked the Count. "Revenge," was the simple answer that was given.  
  
Sitting up quickly in bed Nicole had no idea why she was having this bad feeling inside of her. "What's going on I haven't felt this scared in years," said Nicole. "Oh well, could just be my imagination," said Nicole. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room. It was real early in the morning so no one was up yet so she went to the kitchen and made some coffee. She just sat there for a while until the rest started to get up. First was Jamie getting up to make breakfast, and then followed by Brad. "What are you doing up this early? Usually only Jamie and I are up this early," said Brad. "Couldn't sleep," said Nicole. "Ah good Coffee is already made," said Brad pouring a cup of coffee. "Yeah I made it," said Nicole. Brad took a sip of the coffee and almost immediately spit it out. "What's the matter," asked Nicole? "What is this," asked Brad? "Coffee, why," asked Nicole? "This doesn't taste like any coffee I have ever had," said Brad. "What, do you like it black," asked Nicole? "Yeah," said Brad, "What is in this," asked Brad? "Salt," was Nicole's simple reply. "SALT!!!!! You don't put salt in coffee," said Brad. "Well I do and I think that it tastes good," said Nicole. "You're weird," said Brad. "Morning everyone," said Bit walking into the room and grabbing some coffee. "Wait Bit, don't," said Brad, but Bit took a sip and like Brad spit it out. "What the," said Bit getting some water. "Your sister put salt in the coffee," said Brad. "Who puts salt in coffee," asked Bit? "I do," said Nicole. "But it tastes nasty," said Bit. "I swear you are like our dad," said Nicole. "Why," asked Bit? "You both love zoids and you hate this kind of coffee," said Nicole. Brad then mumbled under his breath, "I wonder why."  
  
"Good news team, we have a battle coming up," said Doc walking into the room. "Against who," asked Bit? "The lightning team," said Doc. "But aren't they a class a team," asked Leena? "Yes, but the zoids battle commission is having some problems and are just pairing up teams to battle regardless of class," said Doc. "Why, what is going on," asked Bit. "They wouldn't tell, but they did give us a warning to be careful because of what is going on," said Doc, "Well you all had better get ready because it is later today," said Doc. "WHAT," yelled everyone? "Couldn't they have given us an advanced warning," asked Jamie? "Oh they did but I just forgot to tell you till today," said Doc. "You should tell us once you get a notice," yelled Jamie. "I'm sorry it was just that one of my models broke and I had to fix it and I guess I forgot," said Doc. Everyone just ended up sweat dropping.  
  
"Never thought that I would be battling you again Bit, after I heard that you left your team," said Jack Sisqo. "I just decided to come back and now I feel like I am up for a good fight," said Bit. "I'll try not to disappoint you," said Jack. The then waited until the judge capsule came. When it did come it said it's usual "The area within a forty mile radius is a zoid battle field. Only competitors and personnel are aloud. Warning, all others must leave. Battlefield set-up, The Blitz team versus the lightning team. Battle mode 0982. Ready Fight," yelled the judge. At this the two teams set into action. The lightning started off by doing what they usually did when they fought the Blitz team. "This again," asked Bit. Bit immediately charged up the liger's boosters and charged the two teams. "What is he crazy," yelled Kelley Tasker. Bit just kept coming and plowed through them like it was nothing. They fell out of rank and Chris Tasker was even knocked out. "I'll get you for that," yelled Sisqo as he came after Bit. He put on his boosters and pulled ahead of Bit. Bit just smirked and put his boosters to full and ran right past Sisqo like he was moving slow. "I don't believe it. That zoid move a great deal more faster than the lightning saix," said Jack.  
  
Bit just kept running until he was out of sight of the other zoids. "I guess I shouldn't have gone so far out," said Bit as he prepared to turn the liger around but he stopped when he felt the ground shaking from under him. "What's going on," asked Bit as something grabbed the liger and pulling it under. Bit wasn't prepared for it and ended up hitting his on and he lost consciousness.  
  
"Bit, where the hell are you," yelled Leena? All that came back was static. "Leena, what going on out there? Where's Bit?," asked Doc? "I don't know he just disappeared and I can't get a hold of him," said Leena. "Let's finish up this battle and we'll worry about Bit later," said Brad as he took out Kelley Tasker. "All that is left is you Jack," said Leena. She aimed her guns and prepared to fire when there was and explosion where the Judges capsule used to be. They all looked in that direction and what they saw surprised them. "This battle has been taken over by the new and improved Backdraft group. I feel sorry for you all," said the judge with a laugh. "The Back draft is back," yelled Brad. It was then that the shadowfox was nailed upside the head with something. When the shadow fox got back on his feet Brad looked around and saw a large scorpion like zoid. "What the," said Brad.  
  
At the hover cargo Nicole was watching the battle with little interest and she looked like she was about to fall asleep. When the backdraft attacked though she was woken up completely. They watched on as the judge entered and Brad was quickly on the ground. Nicole looked on with a horrified face when she saw what did it. "It can't be," she yelled. "What," asked Jamie? "Tell them to get out of there now," yelled Nicole. "Why? What is that," asked Doc. "The Death stinger, but I consider it the crustacean that won't die," she said. "You have to be kidding me," said Doc. "No I am not! Just tell them to get out of there," yelled Nicole. Doc didn't need telling twice. "Leena, Brad, and Bit if you can hear me. Get out of there immediately," yelled Doc.  
  
When Leena and Brad got the message they immediately made a run for it. "There is no running away from this battle," said the dark judge, "Oh well I guess I can't blame you," it continued.  
  
They all ran away and when they found themselves far away from it they took a rest. "Hey Doc why is it that that thing didn't follow after us," asked Megan. "I don't know but I am worried about Bit since he didn't follow us," said Doc. "Do you think that that thing got him," asked Leena. "It wouldn't surprise me," said Nicole, "That zoid is deadlier than any zoid that you have ever face," she continued. "You seem to know a lot about it," said Doc. "The last time that I heard that it was seen was the day I was born," said Nicole. "Oh yeah, that right. You aren't from this time. I forgot," said Doc. "That thing brought destruction wherever it went. It was thought to have been defeated by my father many times but for some reason it just kept coming back," she said. "Then how are we supposed to defeat it," asked Megan. "I don't know," said Nicole looking at the ground. "Who piloted it last? If we find out that pilots descendents we might get some info," said Brad. "Their whole family is rotten so it will do you no good," said Nicole. "But it is their descendent. So they might not be as bad," said Jamie. "Trust me about this. They made my family suffer for years. They nearly killed me a thousand times before I was even born. They've also nearly killed my parents a number of time as well," said Nicole. "Bit seemed to get off easy," said Leena. "He was born in a time of peace so he didn't have to worry as much. He did have a hard time though before he was sent here. Those bastards separated us from our parents, and although they aren't alive anymore, I don't want anything to do with their family," said Nicole. "It is ok. They are gone so don't worry about them," said Leena putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thanks," said Nicole. 


	10. past

"Bit, are you here," yelled Leena when they returned to the battlefield after they were sure that the zoid was gone. "BIT," Leena yelled again. "You'd think that he would hear us if he was here," said Nicole. "You don't think that he was taken by the backdraft," asked Leena? "It is possible. Since they do have a rather large grudge against him," said Jamie. "We have to find him," said Leena. "Hey Nicole I have a question about Bit," said Jamie. "What is it," asked Nicole? "How old was he when you two first came here," asked Jamie? "About a year old maybe a little younger," said Nicole. "How old was he the last time you saw him," asked Jamie. "He was four years old," said Nicole. "Something seems to bother me about that," said Jamie. "What is it," asked Nicole. "I can understand him not remembering his parents, but why is it that before you came he had absolutely no memory of you," asked Jamie. "That has been bugging me too, because he should have at least a small memory of me even if he was a little young at the time. Especially since when we were together he seemed to look up to me a lot as his older sister," said Nicole. "Do you suppose that he may have lost his memory," asked Leena? "That is a possibility," said Jamie. "What caused you two to separate," asked Leena? "I was sick and was taken to the doctors once. While I was away the orphanage that we lived in was burned down but he was alive because one of the people that owned it told me that everyone was all accounted for except for one of the staff, but I couldn't find Bit and I have pretty much been searching for him since then. When I learned that he had become a pilot I had immediately stepped up my search especially when I learned what zoid he had, and when I saw it on TV I immediately recognized it as Zeke; which for your information is the name of the organoid inside of the liger zero but he kept disappearing and I couldn't keep up with him," said Nicole, "I don't want to get separated from him again so we have to find him," said Nicole. "I have one more question," said Leena. "What," asked Nicole? "Where was this orphanage," asked Leena? "If I remember right it was right outside New Helic city, why" asked Nicole? "It's nothing, and don't worry we will find him," said Leena.  
  
Flames seemed to shoot up everywhere, as a young boy seemed to be lost in all the smoke and debris. "Sis," yelled the little boy. There was no reply except the roar of the fire and pieces falling. "Where are yoo," yelled the small boy. Even as his skin was getting slightly burned from the flames he kept going. The next thing that he noticed was a large piece of wood falling towards him.  
  
Bit woke up with a start from the dream that he just had. "Aw so you are awake are you," asked a voice. Bit looked around and found the Count standing in the corner. "Who are you," asked Bit with a snarl? "Forgive me. In the Backdraft I am known as Count," he said. "Why am I here," asked Bit? "I was just ordered to bring you here nothing else," said the Count. "Who ordered you to bring me here," asked Bit? "My boss, who seems to have taken an interest in your sister and you," said the Count. "Why," asked Bit? "Didn't ask, I only follow orders," said the Count as he left the room.  
  
By the time they gave up looking in that area they all headed back to the hover cargo. When the night came Leena found that she couldn't sleep. She was deep in thought about something that happened in the past for her. Scene's seemed to flash before her as she thought about them. As she was doing this though she somehow feel asleep.  
  
A young Leena walked through the halls of a building holding the hand of her mother. "This is where I work Leena," said her mother very kindly. "Why are all of these kids here," asked Leena? "They aren't as lucky as you are and have a family so we take them in and take care of them until someone comes to decide to take them as their own children," said Leena's mother. "Hey Marie can you give us a hand," asked one of the other workers? "Coming," said Marie. "Now Leena can you stay here for second while I go do something real quick," asked Marie? "Yes Mommy," said Leena. By herself for a moment she couldn't help but look around at all the kids. One caught her eye as she spotted a boy who was sitting by himself not even playing. She walked up to him. "What's wrong," she asked? "Nothing," said the boy. "My name's Leena what's your," asked Leena? The boy didn't respond. "Alright, I'm back," said Marie walking up to Leena. She looked at the boy with a sympathetic look and said to Leena, "Sweetie, why don't we leave him alone for now," said Marie as she took Leena's hand and started to walk away. "What is wrong with that boy," asked Leena? "His name is Bit, and he has no family except his sister but she is sick right now. I think that you two would become good friends if you could get to know each other," said Marie. "Come on, let's go find you dad because he was planning on taking you somewhere," said Marie. "Ok," said Leena.  
  
She woke up and sat where she was and then got up and walked out of her room. She walked through the halls until she came to the living area. She just sat in one of the chair in the living area alone. The next thing that she knew her father came walking through the door. "Hey Leena," said Doc. "Bit was there dad," said Leena. "You mean where you mother worked," asked Doc? "Yeah," said Leena. "I realized it when Nicole told us about Bit," said Doc. "What happened dad," asked Leena? "Do you really want to know," asked Doc? "Yeah," said Leena. "Very well. According to what I had heard two men came into the orphanage and demanded two of the kids, but because of their behavior your mother refused to serve them. They got mad and lit the place on fire. They thought that they had everyone out safe but they soon realized that one of the kids was still inside and your mother went in to save him. She managed to, but she was severely burned in the process and died because of it," said Doc. "Why was the kid in there," asked Leena? "Apparently from what I heard the two men tried to run out the back but along the way knocked the kid down, making him go unconscious. He didn't wake up until the fire was rather severe. Your mother was a hero for doing what she did Leena," said Doc. "I know," said Leena. "The kid and your mother were rushed to the hospital. Your mother had severe burns and died but the kid lived. The kid got a few burns and lost his me.mo.ry," said Doc suddenly thinking of something. "Wait dad you don't think that the kid was Bit do you," asked Leena? "It would all make sense as to why he never remembered it or anything before that," said Doc. "Mom thought that we could become good friends and because of her he lived. So I guess she was right," said Leena. "Your mother would be happy with what you have become, and how your life with Bit has turned out," said Doc. "Thanks dad," said Leena giving him a hug. "Anytime," said Doc.  
  
The burning pillar was falling towards bit but he was too frightened to even move. The next thing that he knew he had been pushed out of the way but he hit his head hard on the wall. The woman that pushed him got hit by it instead and was both burned badly at the waste but she broke a few ribs. She managed to get up through all the pain and tried to walk towards the unconscious Bit. Even with how hurt she was she picked Bit up and tried to walk out trying to protect Bit from the flames but getting badly burnt in the process. As soon as she got out though she past out.  
  
Bit woke up with a start again and looked to see that he was in the same room as he was the last time. "That woman. She looked like Leena," he said to himself. "Close enough," said a cold voice. "Who's there, is it the Count" asked Bit? "No. I am someone far worse than him," the voice said. Suddenly Bit had a feeling of hatred come over him that he couldn't explain. "Do I know you," asked Bit? "I played a big part in your life when you were young," said the voice. "Who are you," asked Bit? "The names Zack and don't forget it," said Zack. "Well Zack, what is it you want with me and what did you mean by 'close enough'," asked Bit? "The woman you saw was Leena's mother," said Zack. "I know this because I am able to read peoples dreams when they are nearby. I know it was her because I met her that day before the fire started," said Zack. Bit really didn't like what he was hearing. "I came there to find you and your sister but she wouldn't help us so I started the fire," said Zack. "You bastard," said Bit trying to get to him but he was tied down. "I was looking for you and your sister because of a wish from my father but I didn't know what you looked like because there were too many kids there. Knowing you and your sister I knew you wouldn't want to come anyway but he insisted," said Zack. "What do you know about us," yelled Bit? "A great deal in fact. Bit Cloud and Nicole Flyheight, son and daughter of Van Flyheight and Fiona Elicia Lynnette. The children of one of the greatest zoid pilots in the world and an ancient zoidian. Brought to this time because of a serious problem in the past. Separated when you were young and we have been searching for you two since but having no luck finding you till now," said Zack. "Wait I think I may have told you too much for now, but I guess your sister can tell you the rest when we bring her here. She will be so happy to see my face," said Zack leaving the room. 


	11. the past returns

"Team I have good news," said Doc entering the room. "You found Bit," said Leena. "Unfortunately no, but the zoids battle commission has decided that they are going to help us find him," said Doc. "That's great," said Jamie. "They said that what had happened during the battle is way too serious a problem, and that if we can get Bit back he might be able to help them is what they said," said Doc. "So basically they are doing this for their own gain," said Leena. "At least they are willing to help us," said Doc. "But like I said for their own purposes," mumbled Leena.  
  
"Ah Zeke so good to see you," said Zack looking over the railing at the liger zero. The liger started to growl loudly. Zack jumped off the railing onto the liger's head and opened the cockpit and jumped inside. The liger started to go nuts trying to throw him out of it. Zack holding on tightly grabbed something in his pocket. "Time to put you to a much better use than you have been," said Zack taking the object and putting it on the controls. The liger immediately settled down and stopped moving. "Good now we can use you ourselves," said Zack jumping out of the now calm liger. A soldier came up to him and Zack said, "Go. Take this zoid and bring me back the girl." The soldier obeyed and got into the liger and took off at full speed.  
  
"How is it going Jamie," asked Leena seeing Jamie working frantically to find Bit. "Not good," said Jamie. "I wish there was something I can do to help," said Leena. As soon as she said this though a shot rocked the base and the alarms went off. "What is going on Jamie," asked Doc running into the control room. "Something is attacking us," said Jamie. "Bring up the picture," said Doc. "Right," said Jamie. A screen popped up showing the liger zero. "What's the liger doing here," asked Doc? "Bit can you read me," yelled Jamie through the communicator. "Sorry but my name is not Bit," said the pilot. "Who are you and what are you doing with the liger zero," asked Doc. "I'm here for the girl," said the soldier. "There is three here so be more precise," said Doc. "I am here for the one that they call Nicole," said the soldier. "Forget it," said Doc. "Then you leave me no choice but to use this impressive machine," said the soldier. "You probably can't even pilot it because it only listens to Bit," said Leena. "My you're a pretty one but let's see if you are right," said the soldier as he charged the liger towards the base. "Everyone get to your zoids now," yelled Doc. All of the zoids were launched and landed out on the battlefield including Nicole's liger. "You're fighting too," asked Megan? "They are after me and they have my brother," said Nicole. "Let's see what you can do then," said Megan. "You got it," said Nicole.  
  
The zoids were just staring each other down until Bit's liger made the first move. It came charging at the many zoids and extended his blades. Brad and Leena who were in his direct path could only stare at it. Brad managed to move in time but Leena wasn't as lucky. It got one of the legs of the gunsniper and it went down. "How dare you," said Brad. He charged the liger zero and the shadow fox jumped into the air. "STRIKE LASER CLAW," yelled Brad but before it hit. The liger jumped into the air too and punched the shadow fox with its claws, sending it flying and hitting the storm sworder in the air making them both hit the ground hard. "My turn," said Nicole preparing to attack. The two clashed with great force and neither seemed to gain any ground. It kept on like this for a few minutes until a shot out of nowhere hit Nicole. A device was put on it and it short- circuited the liger. At this moment a whale king came out of the sky. "Take the liger as well as the gunsniper," said the pilot as many zoids came out and grabbed the two zoids. As soon as they were loaded up the pilot spoke, "Well it has been fun now my zoid and I must go."  
  
"Good job. Take the pilot to the cell that Bit is in; I must talk to both of them. I must ask you though, why did you bring the gunsniper too," asked Zack. "I thought that the pilot was cute," said the pilot. "Let's just hope she doesn't cause any trouble," said Zack. "Take her to a cell far away from the other two," said Zack. "Yes sir," said the soldier.  
  
Bit was just sitting in his cell and doing nothing when the cell door opened and Nicole was thrown in. Bit immediately rushed to her side. "Are you alright," he asked? Nicole who was just waking up answered, "I'm ok." "I see they got you too," said Bit. "Yeah they attacked the base with your zoid and beat us all easily," said Nicole. "How could they pilot the liger? It won't listen to anyone but me," said Bit. "I don't know but they did manage it," said Nicole. "How are we going to get out of here now," asked Bit to himself.  
  
Zack walked into a room and immediately a screen popped up. "What is it you want," asked the voice on the screen. "Bit Cloud and his sister are in our custody right now," said Zack. "Good. I will be coming down there to see for myself," said the voice. "Yes father, I will make sure everything is as it is supposed to be when you arrive," said Zack. The screen closed and Zack walked out of the room.  
  
Bit and Nicole sat in their cell as the door opened and a man walked in keeping his face in the shadows. "You again," said Bit. "Yes me," said Zack. "Let us go,' yelled Bit. "You are in no position to give me orders," said Zack. "Confident words for someone hiding in the shadows," said Nicole. "Do you remember who I am," asked Zack. "How can I remember? I can't even see your face," said Nicole putting on a smug look. "Then tell me do you remember this," asked Zack rolling up his sleeve to show a scar going across it. Bit looked at Nicole to see that the smug look on her face was replaced by one of sheer terror. "No, it can't be," stuttered Nicole. "That's right," said Zack stepping out of the shadows. Each second that Bit saw the more he saw terror on Nicole's face. "Do you want to know something as well," asked Zack? "What," asked Bit? "Father is coming as well," said Zack. Bit looked at Nicole again and noticed the she became a great deal more terrified at the mention of this. She got so terrified in fact that she passed out. "Pathetic girl," said Zack. He then walked out of the room.  
  
By the time that Nicole woke up it was a few hours later. The first thing that she did though was curl up into a corner. "Who is that," asked Bit? "One of the two people that I hoped to never see again, but the two of them must have followed us here," said Nicole. "You mean they were from our original time as well," asked Bit? "Right. They are terrible people and would do anything to get their way," said Nicole. "What do they want with us," asked Bit? "That man you met, his father's name is Eric. At one point he was seriously infatuated with our mother and hurt or killed anyone that got in his way of trying to get to her. He was thought to have died the day I was born, but for some reason he didn't. He came back with a vengeance a few years later and hurt our family even more. Our parents didn't want us to get hurt so they sent us here, but Eric feared what power we could have when we grew up. He thought that we might find a way back and manage to actually kill him. I guess he followed us here to kill us before then but he never managed to," said Nicole starting to cry. "Our parent lived through it all but I guess they couldn't come after us. They died old but never had any more children. "They must have felt that to do that would be like replacing us so they didn't," said Nicole. "He is the cause for us being here? He is the cause for me never knowing my parents," said Bit growing angrier by the second. "You mustn't fight him. He is far more powerful than anyone you have ever fought before. Even our father had a large amount of trouble to even stop him," said Nicole. "But sooner or later it might become unavoidable," said Bit. "Just trust me on this. He will kill you without even a second thought," said Nicole. "Then why is he keeping us alive for now," asked Bit? "He is always looking for strong warriors to help him. He must feel that since we are Fiona's children that we at least deserve a chance to fight for him and if we don't he will then kill us," said Nicole. "No one is killing me or you," said Bit. "Bit there is one more thing. Leena is here. I saw them taking her in before I passed out. They might use her to persuade you to help them," said Nicole. Bit was speechless. "We must find a way out and also get Leena out as soon as possible," said Bit. 


	12. the escape

Doc couldn't say or do anything. No matter what anyone did he remained where he was and never moved one inch. In less than two day three people close to him have disappeared one of them being his own daughter. "Doc you have to snap out of this," said Jamie. "Are you going to stay like this or are you going to help to find Leena and the other," asked Megan. This snapped doc out of his trance and he started to get to work. "Good, now things might go by a little faster," said Jamie.  
  
Leena looked up when her door opened to see Zack walk in. "Who are you," asked Leena? "My name is Zack. I am an acquaintance of Bit and Nicole's from the past, or more precisely I am the reason that they are even her in the first place," said Zack. Leena remembered the chat she had with Nicole and said, "According to Nicole you are a good for nothing that separated them from their parents," said Leena. "That's true," said Zack. "Why am I here," asked Leena? "I had no intention of bringing you here. It was the soldier I sent to get Nicole's idea to bring you. I think though that I might have a use for you when my father gets here though," said Zack. "There is no way I would help you with anything," said Leena. "I am not exactly asking for your help. I am going to make you do what I want, in order to get what my father wants," said Zack with a laugh.  
  
"Here is your food you scumbags," said a guard giving them some disgusting looking food. "Wait I need your help my sister doesn't look very good," said Bit pointing to the bed where Nicole was lying. "Why should I care," said the guard about to leave until Bit stopped him. "Zack might be unhappy if she dies because he wants to keep us around because his father is coming," said Bit. The guard ran back and went into the cell. "Let's have a look," said the guard. He got close to Nicole until she opened her eyes and punched him in the face. "Alright, that seemed way to easy," said Bit. "Don't get cocky. It won't be long until Zack finds out what we are doing and comes after us so we really need to hurry," said Nicole. Bit grabbed the soldier and shook him awake. "What are you doing Bit," asked Nicole. "Where are they keeping Leena," asked Bit in a not so nice tone waving a fist in front of the scared guard. "Down the hall to the right," said the guard. "Thanks," said Bit as he punched the guard out cold again. "Come on," said Bit.  
  
He ran in the direction the guard said and when they turned the corner they immediately backed up because Zack was coming out a door with an angry Leena screaming at him. "She won't change, but I like her the way she is," said Bit quietly. They were glad to see the Zack going the direction opposite from them. They waited till he turned a corner and they moved towards the door. Bit tried to open it but it was locked. "Great," said Bit. "Don't worry, I grabbed the keys from the guard before we left," said Nicole as she unlocked the door. Bit walked in to see Leena facing away from them. "I have nothing to say," said Leena without turning around. "Fine then," said Bit about to walk out the door. Leena recognized that it was Bit and ran to him and hugged him. "Bit, how did you escape," asked Leena? "Long story and I will tell you later," said Bit as the three of them ran out of the room.  
  
They ran numerous corridors trying to find the hanger in order to get their zoids out of there as well. They ran across a few guards but easily disposed of them. "Which way is it now," asked Nicole as they came to an intersection. "Let's try right," said Bit as they ran down that hallway. They soon found themselves in a hanger with more zoids then either of them has ever seen. "So you managed to escape," came Zack's voice. Bit immediately blocked his path from the girls. "Willing to die first are you. Your father was the same way when it came to your mother," said Zack. "LEENA, NICOLE RUN," yelled Bit. "What about you Bit," asked Leena? "I will be fine go," he yelled. He turned around to find Zack right in front of him. Zack punched him in the stomach and Bit fell to the floor. "I mainly need your sister right now so stay put," said Zack as Bit clutched his stomach.  
  
Leena and Nicole were running as fast as they could but Zack caught up quickly and grabbed Leena. Leena screamed. "Let her go," said Nicole. "I only want you right now and that is all that matters," said Eric. "Let me go," yelled Leena as she hit his face. She used that moment to escape and ran to Nicole's side. "If you come with me to see my father I will let you live," said Zack as he approached them. What happened next happened so fast that neither Leena nor Nicole could follow. Zack pulled out a gun as a way to threaten them. The next thing he knew he was rammed in the side by Bit. The charged caused both of them to fall over the rails of the hanger. Bit grabbed onto a ledge and Zack grabbed onto Bit's leg. "So what is it going to be? Are you going to die trying to kill me from the fall but suffering the exact same fate or are we both going to live," said Zack. "I will be glad to die if it will get rid of you," said Bit. "No Bit don't," said Leena. Bit tried to get him off but the guy was holding on too tight. Bit then swung backwards and then forwards against the wall. This caused Zack's grip to loosen and Bit kept repeating this until he was barely hanging on. "See ya," said Bit as he did it one more time and Zack let go and fell fast to the ground with a crunch. Leena helped Bit back up and Nicole just looked over the railing at the dead figure on the ground. "He's dead. I can't believe that he is finally dead," said Nicole with a smile. "Come on let's get out of here before the guards arrive," said Bit. "Ok," said Nicole.  
  
Walking down to their zoids Leena and Nicole were surprised to see that both of their zoids were in perfect working order. Nicole saw the death stinger right next to her zoid and walked over to it and opened and panel on the side to show a lot of wires. "Let's see I will move this one, cut this one, switch these two," said Nicole as she moved wires all around. "What are you doing," asked Bit? "Completely screwing this thing up so that it will take some time to fix it for them," said Nicole as she finished and closed the panel. "Let's get out of here," said Leena. Bit and Nicole hoped in their ligers. When Bit got into his he saw the item on the control panel. "So this is how they controlled you," said Bit while removing it. The liger roared to life but this attracted the guards.  
  
The three had to blast their way out as the guards pursued them. Because Leena's gunsniper is slower than the other two zoids she fell behind. Bit fell back and took out any zoids that came close to Leena. "Thanks Bit, but I could have had them," said Leena. "Let's just hurry," yelled Nicole as the three of them kept going while taking out the occasional soldier trying to stop them. This continued until there was no more following them. "We did it," yelled Leena. "Alright we are free," said Bit. "Good thing Eric wasn't there or it wouldn't have been nearly as easy," said Nicole. "You call that easy," said Bit. "I a way yeah. Compared to trying to escape from him like I had to do once with our father those were easy," said Nicole. "Whatever you say," said Bit as they continued to run in the direction of the base.  
  
"There are three incoming objects," said Jamie as he noticed them on the radar. "Don't tell me they are coming back to get us again," said Doc. "Wait a minute it appears to be two ligers and a gunsniper," said Jamie. "Great, so they are using our zoids against us again," said Doc. "No quite," came a voice through the communicator. "I know that voice," said Doc and suddenly Bit's picture appeared on screen. "We didn't like it there because the food was bad and they don't even let us watch TV so we decided to come back," said Bit in a cocky voice. "Is that Leena and Nicole with you," asked Doc? "Yep," said Leena. "I'm right here," said Nicole. "I can't believe you all escaped," said Doc. "Well we did and now we are back," said Bit as they came to the front of the toros base. They went into the hanger and got out of their zoids where everyone was waiting to see them and find out how they escaped. "It wasn't too much all we had to do was outsmart them," said Bit. "And smart being hitting someone and nearly falling off the ramp with them," said Nicole. "Well," said Bit scratching his head as everyone laughed.  
  
When everyone left Leena went up to Bit. "Thanks for not forgetting me back there," said Leena as she hugged Bit. "I could never forget you," said Bit as he embraced her as well. "Leena I am sorry about your mother. She died protecting me because the people that started the fire were looking for Nicole and me," said Bit sadly. "It wasn't your fault Bit. It really wasn't something you could have done at that age to help," said Leena. Leena looked up at Bit's face to see that he still looked sad. She then kissed him hoping to cheer him up. Bit was surprised but quickly got into the kiss. Behind one of Bit's liger's claws stood Doc watching the two with a tear in his eye.  
  
Looking over the mess that was once his base he could only guess what happened. Walking into the hanger the first thing he noticed was someone on the floor. Walking over he took a look at him and looked up at what he guessed was the reason he was on the floor. "That had to have hurt," said the man. "No kidding," said Zack waking up. "I'm surprised that you lived," said the man. "Listen old man. When it comes to death I am as stubborn as you are," said Zack. "I guess so. Then again you are my son, so it really isn't that much of a surprise," said the man now identified as Eric. "They escaped," asked Eric? "Help around here is lousy," said Zack standing up. Eric hit his back and he fell back down in pain. "Hey, it hurts there," said Zack. "I know that is why I did it. You let them escape," said Eric. "Give me more competent men and I would have never let them escape," said Zack. "I guess you are right. Where is the count," asked Eric? "I haven't seen him for a few days," said Zack. "Must have gone to work at one of the other bases," said Eric. "The bad thing about them escaping is that now they know that we are still alive," said Zack. "It's fine. Their daddy isn't here to save them now," said Eric. "Van Flyheight has always been a big problem, but sadly he is no longer here," said Zack in a fake sad tone. "I wish I could have killed him myself but we are stuck he now," said Eric. "There is no one in this time as powerful as Van Flyheight except maybe his son but I doubt he is even near as powerful even though he has a much more powerful zoid," said Zack. "It is going to be so much fun getting rid of them," said Eric. 


	13. spy

"What are you doing Bit," asked Nicole walking into the control room in the middle of the night. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd find more information on this Eric guy that you were talking about," said Bit. "Knowing him, he has erased all data about himself for this type of case," said Nicole. "That explains why I can't find anything on him," said Bit. "The one thing that you should keep in mind is that he never stops when he finds something that he wants unless you manage to stop him but he merely delays his attempts and tries later," said Nicole. Suddenly the controls started to go haywire and the screen started to mess up. "What's going on," asked Bit? The screen cleared up to show Zack's face. "YOU," yelled Bit. "Me," said Zack. "How are you alive? I saw you fall," said Nicole. "I am a little too stubborn to die like that but it was a good try at least. I never thought someone would actually be able to do that to me," said Zack. "Shut up," yelled Bit. "I think not," said Zack. "Then we will do it for you," said Nicole hitting a switch and the computer completely shut off. "Not only do I hate that guy but he is also very annoying," said Nicole.  
  
"Well that was awfully rude," said Zack looking at the now blank screen. "And I went through all the trouble of trying to get in contact with them," he continued. "It's amazing," said Eric from behind him. "What is," asked Zack? "After all these years Nicole looks almost exactly like her mother," said Eric. "I think you are a little old for her," said Zack, "Me on the other hand am about a good age for her now and not back before they left," said Zack. "They're entire family hates us so don't get your hopes up like I did," said Eric. "Yeah you did and it caused you so much trouble," said Zack with a laugh. "Shut up," said Eric. "What are you planning on doing," asked Zack? "First thing that we are going to do is get that zoid I gave you up and running again and then get rid of the zoids battle commission before they can try anything against us to stop us," said Eric. "It isn't like anything can considering we have been doing this for years and have yet to be stopped," said Zack. "But none the less. It is always good to take out all obstacles," said Eric. "Like you were able to before with Van Flyheight," asked Eric? "If you don't shut up I swear I am going to hit you," said Eric.  
  
"Bit are you sure you don't know where this place is," asked Jamie? "Yeah. We were in a hurry to get out and get away from the guards that we couldn't check where the location was," said Bit. "I am only asking because if you could remember where it was at the zoids battle commission could find them," said Jamie. "I realize that but I have told you all that I know," said Bit. "Oh by the way Bit. I did the research you asked me to do," said Jamie. "Nicole said that she thought most of it would have been erased by that guy to cover his tracks," said Bit. "She was pretty much right about that, but I was able to find a very small amount that seemed to escape notice by him," said Jamie. "What does it say," asked Bit? "It basically says that at one point he caused more chaos in both the Republic and the Empire. He became infatuated by a woman named Fiona at one point and caused more destruction than ever just trying to get her," said Jamie. "All this because of my mother," whispered Bit. "What was that," asked Jamie? "Only a few people know the truth about my family," said Bit. "Huh," asked Jamie? "That woman. Her full name is Fiona Flyheight," said Bit. "That's right I remember now. She was married to Van Flyheight, right," asked Jamie? "Yeah. That guy was infatuated with her and tried to kill anyone that would get in the way. They had two children in their time," said Bit. "Wait a minute Bit you aren't saying that you're," asked Jamie? "Yeah. Those two were Nicole and me," said Bit. "I heard you were from the past, but I didn't think that you were related to Van Flyheight," said Jamie. "I want to get them badly. They separated me from my parents before I could even get to know them," said Bit. "Don't worry we will get them," said Jamie.  
  
Megan was starting to get uncomfortable because she found Nicole glaring at her. "What," asked Megan? "There is something strange about you," said Nicole. "What do you mean," asked Nicole? "I don't know why but for some reason I get this strange feeling like I have met you somewhere," said Nicole. "I don't know why because I am sure that I have never met you before you came here," said Megan but for some reason Nicole got a feeling like that wasn't the exact truth. "Excuse me but there is something I have to do," said Megan getting up and walking towards her room. "Why is it that she looks familiar," Nicole asked herself.  
  
Walking into her room Megan sat herself in front of the computer that was there. She typed in a few keys and a face popped up on the screen. "What is it," asked the man on the screen? "Sir I am here to make my report," said Megan. "What is it," asked the man? "Sir I have a feeling that Bit Clouds sister Nicole might suspect something," said Megan. "What do you mean," asked the man. "I think that she may know why it was me that you placed on this team," said Megan. "It is really no surprise," said the man. "What do you mean," asked Megan? "She was alive back then. She would know perfectly well why you look familiar," said the man, "The zoids battle commission has known all along about Bit and his sister. We have been trying to protect them all these years from the likes of Eric and his son," said the man. "I realize that but they may not be happy that they are being spied upon should they find out," said Megan. "That is in a way why we put you on this. Your family was old friends with the Flyheight family. They might feel better if the knew this. Should they find out that is," said the man, "When we found them here we placed them in that specific orphanage under the protection of Marie Toros, because she was fully aware what was going on and would make sure to keep them secret from those that are out to find them. Unfortunately they found out and she died in the process of protecting them," said the man. "Ok. I understand sir," said Megan. "We lost track of Bit and his sister after that and have only recently found them again so we need to keep track of them," said the man. "Very well. I will keep and eye on them," said Megan as she logged off her computer. She got up off the chair and walked to the door. She walked out the door only to come face to face with Nicole. "So were being spied on," asked Nicole in a calm tone. "Spying on is not what I think," said Megan nervously, "I consider it more like being looked after," said Megan taking a few steps away after every word. "Well, bye," said Megan as she ran off. "Hmmmmmm," said Nicole deep in thought. Then it hit her. "Of course that is where she looks familiar," said Nicole running after Megan.  
  
"Shubaltz," said Nicole entering the kitchen where she knew Megan was. "Huh," asked Megan? "I have been trying to find out where you look familiar and you look like a man named Thomas Shubaltz minus the fact that you are a woman," said Nicole, "That is why they sent you of all people. It is because you are a descendant of his," said Nicole. "Uh, no. Not quite," said Megan. "Then I guess you are related to his brother Karl," said Nicole, "You are related to one of them, I know that for a fact," said Nicole. Megan couldn't help but laugh nervously. "Then I guess I am right," said Nicole. "Oh please, oh please, oh please don't tell anyone about what I am doing here. It will only make my job much harder," said Megan. "I can keep a secret," said Nicole. "Thank you," said Megan, "It isn't something I enjoy but I have to keep an eye on you because of them," said Megan. "I realize that, but I at least think that you owe Leena an explanation for the reason that her mother was killed," said Nicole. "I know I should but I really can't say anything about it to anyone. So please just keep it a secret," said Megan. Nicole just nodded her head but then spoke up, "I will but you will have to talk to Bit about that," said Nicole. "What do you mean," asked Megan. "He is over there hiding which I am guessing was originally from Leena," said Nicole pointing to the area right behind the counter of the kitchen. Megan walked around it to find Bit. "Have you been here this whole time," asked Megan. "Yeah," said Bit a bit seriously.  
  
"You have got to understand that I am only doing my job," said Megan. "I do understand, but you could have at least told me," said Bit when Megan filled him in on what was going on. "I should have but I was told not to do anything but keep an eye on you until the time when Eric and his son were to show up because the zoids battle commission has been after him for years," said Megan, "They knew the dangers both you and your sister would be in should they find you again," said Megan. "I will keep it a secret on one condition," said Bit. "What is it," asked Megan. "Why come after us if he was obsessed with our mother? Why not just stay there," asked Bit? "I don't know the answer to that," said Megan. "I do," said Nicole. "I would like to know that then too," said Megan. "He was afraid of us. Being the children of a ancient zoidian and one of the best zoid pilots in the world," said Nicole, "He feared that if we grew up we would become a threat to him should we find a way back to our original time. Unfortunately he realized like I did that once we came here that there was no way to return. So he was stuck here like us. Since then though he has been after us," said Nicole taking a sip of a drink she had, "Now I have a question that you should know what I am talking about. Where is he," asked Nicole? "Who? Eric," asked Megan? "I know you have no clue where he is at. I want to know where Raven's kid is," said Nicole, "Eric is out to kill all that are like us and Raven had a child with that ancient Zoidian Reese," said Nicole. "We lost track of him a while ago but we know he is somewhere in this time," said Megan. "I've heard of him before," said Bit. "Anyone in their right mind has heard of him. He had an organoid and whenever he had a chance he would fight our father," said Nicole. "I might have an idea who he is," said Bit. "Who," asked Megan immediately? "Vega Obscura," said Bit, "He has an organoid system too, and whenever the liger fought him he seemed to go crazy as well as the berserk fury it was like they might know each other. I also once saw a picture of Raven and the two look almost alike," said Bit. "That saves me some trouble of searching for him," said Megan, "I have to go tell the zoids battle commission about this," said Megan getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
It was few minutes before Megan came back. "Well," asked Bit? " I couldn't get a hold of them," said Megan. "Weren't you just talking to them," asked Nicole? "Yeah, but I should have at least have gotten a response," said Megan. Bit who was standing up sat down but on the remote, which turned on the TV. This is an urgent report. A few minutes ago there was an attack on the zoids battle commission head quarters. Many were hurt and a few were killed. We have yet to get an answer from anyone on what did this. We had an interview with the leader and he said that until this is all taken care of there will be no zoid battles. It is recommended that you keep all of your zoids inside and be cautious at all times. Bit then shut off the TV. "Looks like he is making his move," said Bit. "I can't believe this is happening," said Megan. "Bit is there any chance that you can get a hold of Vega. He is a part of this if he knows it or not. It would be best if he could help us," said Megan. "I can try," said Bit. 


	14. warnings

"You know I thought that they would have put up a better fight then what they actually did," said Zack who seemed greatly upset by this. "Don't worry. The real fun will come soon enough," said Eric. "Can't wait," said Zack. "I am sure that you can't but we still have a few things that must be taken care of before we can do anything," said Eric. "Flyheights kids, right?" asked Zack. "Exactly. They will probably pose the biggest problem. Then again. They might makes this a bit fun," said Eric. "Want me to do anything?" asked Zack. "Yes. Find Raven's kid. Knowing Nicole she is probably already looking for him," said Eric. "I will get on it right away," said Zack getting up from his seat and walking out of the room.  
  
"Any luck yet?" asked Nicole. "No. There is no one there at the moment," said Bit. "Any idea's?" asked Megan. "I think I may have one, but I am not sure if it will even work," said Nicole. "What is it?" asked Bit. "Follow me," said Nicole getting out of her chair with them following right behind her. She walked into the hanger. "Well what is your idea?" asked Megan getting slightly impatient. "Zeke might know," said Nicole answering her question. "Where have I heard that name before?" both Megan and Bit asked. "The organoid," said Nicole a bit annoyed. "Oh yeah," said Bit finally remembering and then he laughed a little. "How can he help us? He is stuck in the zoid," said Bit. "Zeke might be able to help us locate Shadow," said Nicole. "Who is Shadow?" asked Bit. "He is Raven's old organoid. The one that is in the berserk fury," said Nicole as she jumped into the cockpit of Bit's liger. She messed around with a few things and a few minutes later she jumped out of it. "Well?" asked Megan. There was a silence in which both Megan and Bit were eager for a reply. It lasted for a couple of seconds before Nicole answered. "I couldn't find anything," she said causing both Megan and Bit to fall over. Nicole just gave a nervous laugh. Bit just shook his head. Bit then got up and jumped into the liger's cockpit. "Where are you going?" asked Megan. "To look, and also to tell the others," said Bit as he closed the cockpit and quickly moved the liger out of the hanger. "Wait for me," yelled Nicole chasing after him. "Yeah, I will just wait here incase they come back," said Megan to herself as she walked out of the hanger.  
  
"Nicole, you go find the team and tell them what is going on. I will go find Vega," said Bit. "It would be best if we stuck together," said Nicole. "No. It would be best to get this done as fast as possible and the best way to do that is to split up," said Bit. "Fine. Just be careful ok," said Nicole. "I will thanks," said Bit as he ran off in a different direction and Nicole headed to the town Doc said the team was going to.  
  
"Um Sarah is there a point to all of this training you have been putting me through for these past few weeks?" asked Vega as he was being forced into a training session with his fury. "Of course there is. Something important is coming and I don't want you to get killed in it," said Sarah. "Whatever you say," said Vega as he continued to train. Sarah looked at her watch and she seemed a bit disappointed. 'Thought he would have come by now,' she thought. "Keep training I have a bit of business to attend to," said Sarah as she walked away. She walked a good distance away before she pulled out a device out of her pocket and typed in a few keys. "That ought to bring him," said Sarah.  
  
Bit had no idea where to go in order to find Vega. His base was empty so he really didn't know what to do. He was about ready to head back when a screen popped up out of nowhere. "What is this?" Bit asked himself. He took a look at it and saw that it was a map. On the map it showed an area not too far away with a little dot on it labeled berserk fury. "Maybe that is where he is at. Then again maybe it's a trap," said Bit. "I'll go but I better be careful," said Bit as he turned the liger into that direction.  
  
Great now where could they be in this big city," said Nicole as she looked everyone. As if her body was answering her she heard a growl coming from her stomach. "When in doubt follow my stomach. That is what I always say," said Nicole as she walked towards a restaurant. Sure enough when she looked into the restaurant she saw the entire team in there eating along with Leon and Naomi. "Good they are all here," said Nicole as she ran into the restaurant. "Ah Nicole good timing. Why don't you sit down and have a bite to eat with the rest of us," said Doc. Then he noticed the look on her face. "What's up?" asked Leena. "You need to get back to the base now," said Nicole in an urgent voice. "What's the hurry?" asked Doc. "No time to answer any questions. If you value your lives I suggest you do what I say," said Nicole. "Value our lives? Why?" asked Doc in a serious tone. "Something has happened and you need to get to safety. So lets go," said Nicole dragging them all out of the restaurant. Doc quickly paid for the meal as everyone ran to the hover cargo really confused.  
  
"Ok now tell us all what is going on," said Doc once everyone was in the hover cargo and it got moving. "He made his move and destroyed the zoids battle commission," said Nicole as seriously as possible. Leena just gasped at what she heard. "You mean that guy Eric was it?" asked Jamie. "Yeah. I just know that whatever he is planning it will start soon. The first things he will probably do is come after Bit and me, along with anyone that is close to us," said Nicole. Now everyone was worried. "Where's Bit? Why isn't he with you?" asked Leena. "He is busy warning one other person that I know will also be a target," said Nicole. "From now on all of you need to be on guard," said Nicole. "We will," said Doc.  
  
Bit made it to his destination and was glad to see that Vega really was there. "I see you got the message that I sent you," came a communication from Sarah. "I almost didn't come because I thought that it might have been a trap," said Bit. "Yeah, but you know why you came here and so do I. You came here because of Eric," said Sarah. "Yeah, but didn't you use to work for him. So why are you going against him?" asked Bit. "I never really knew I was working for him. Almost everyone in the backdraft didn't know about him until he showed himself a few weeks ago," said Sarah. "Now I have a favor to ask of you. Can you take Vega with you because Eric may show up at any time and I won't be able to help all that much. I have protected him since he came to this time but I won't be able to protect him from Eric and he isn't even close to ready to be able to face him because Eric's power is beyond anything you could even imagine. So can you please look after him?" asked Sarah. "That is actually what I came to try and do," said Bit. "Thank you," said Sarah. "Vega, come over here," said Sarah through a communication. "Sure thing," came Vega's reply. A few seconds later Vega's berserk fury approached them and Vega came out. "What are you doing here Bit?" asked Vega. "That is why I called you over Vega," said Sarah. "What's going on?" asked Vega. "Vega you are to go with Bit, and when the time comes fight along side with him," said Sarah. A rumbling feeling started to come from the ground as she said this. "Go now," yelled Sarah as the death stinger came out of the ground. "I have finally Found you Vega Obscura," came Eric's voice. "Go you to," yelled Sarah as a saber fang came from out of nowhere and she jumped into it. "Don't get in my way woman. I am only after Vega and Bit so just stay out of the way," said Eric warning Sarah. "I won't let you touch him. Go Vega," yelled Sarah again. "Come on," said Bit grabbing Vega and the two of them got into their zoids and sped off in the other direction. "I told you don't get in the way," yelled Eric as he took the claw of the death stinger and slammed it against the saber fang. It just got up again. "Fine if you are so willing to give your life I will just have to take it," said Eric as the tail of the death stinger started to take in energy.  
  
When they were a good distance away from the battlefield Vega turned around and looked at where they came from. "We don't have time to be standing here," said Bit. "But what about Sarah. She always looked after me. I can't just leave her to that mad man," said Vega. "Vega. Come on," said Bit. "I am going back," said Vega. "No," said Bit and just as Vega started to move there was a large explosion that came from the battlefield. "SARAH," yelled Vega. A tear escaped his eyes. "Let's go Vega before he can find us," said Bit trying to be as strong as possible for Vega. "Alright," said Vega a bit reluctantly. The two zoids then ran off towards the Toros base.  
  
"There are two incoming zoids," said Jamie informing Doc and the rest of the team. "Don't worry it is only Bit and Vega," said Nicole happy that Bit was ok. "Why is Vega with him?" asked Leena. "Eric was after him as well," said Nicole. "Jamie stop the hover cargo to let them on,' said Doc. "Already done," said Jamie. Leena then ran out of the room.  
  
"Bit," yelled Leena jumping on him and giving him a hug. "Hey Leena," said Bit returning the hug. "You remember Vega don't you?" asked Bit. "Yeah I do," said Leena, "How are you doing Vega?" asked Leena nicely. Vega remained quiet and just walked out of the room. "What was that about?" asked Leena. "Something happened, and Vega lost the person that raised him," said Bit. "How sad," said Leena. "Come on. Lets get to the control room so I can inform Doc about what happened," said Bit. "Nicole informed us what happened already," said Leena. "Then that just makes my job a little easier," said Bit as him and Leena started walking. "What happened?" asked Leena. "Eric showed up when I found Vega. His guardian sacrificed herself in order to allow me and Vega time to escape," said Bit. "I guess I know how he feels," said Leena. "How?" asked Bit. "Remember. My mom sacrificed herself to save you," said Leena. "That's right," said Bit but with a sad tone in his voice. "And to think it was by the same person," said Leena. "Yeah," said Bit.  
  
"We are approaching the base," Jamie informed everyone. "Good. We should be safe there for the time being," said Doc when he saw the base on the screen. Everyone seemed to be happy to be home but there was one big problem. A second after Doc said what he said. There was a huge explosion on the base. 


	15. leon's choice

"Oh no," yelled Nicole. "Wait a minute. Wasn't Megan still at the base?" asked Bit in a panic. "That's right," said Nicole. "We had better hurry before she ends up dead if she isn't already," said Bit while running towards his zoids with both Leon and Nicole in tow. "I am coming too, because she is my girlfriend," said Leon. "Ok the more there is the better we will be," said Bit, "We don't really know what to expect when we get there anyways. Make sure to keep up your guard though. They could still be around," said Bit as he jumped into the liger and immediately took off with Leon in hot pursuit.  
  
Bit let off a cough as they ran though the base at desperate speeds to find Megan. It was hard to see and also very hard to breath due to all of the smoke. "Hey split up. We can cover more ground that way. If you find her then just yell as loud as possible. Once you hear it then get out as fast as you can," said Bit when they came to a hall that separated into three different directions. "Right. Also keep your eyes. That guy can still be somewhere around here," said Leon. "Thanks for stating the obvious," said Nicole with a sigh. "Watch it," growled Leon. "Cut it out. This is no time to be arguing," said Bit stepping in-between the two of them. "Let's just find her and get out of here," said Bit running off down the hall in the path ahead of them. "He's right," said Leon taking the hall to the right. "Fine," muttered Nicole as she took the hall to the left.  
  
Leena stood in the control room of the hover cargo as she watched her home go up in flames. 'Just like back then,' thought Leena remembering what had happened to her mother. Leena couldn't take it. She suddenly broke out in a sprint for the door. "Where do you think that you are going?" asked Doc grabbing his daughter's shoulders. "I am going to help them. This has happened with mother and I am not going to let it happen to anymore people that I care for," said Leena breaking out of his grip and running out the door. She ran out of the hover cargo and immediately ran as fast as she could to the base.  
  
"Where the hell could she be?" Bit muttered to himself as he let off a fit of coughing. "Megan. Where are you?" yelled Bit down the halls. Bit turned a corner and nearly ran into someone. Looking up he saw that it was Leena. "What are you doing here Leena?" asked Bit in a surprised voice. "This happened to my mother and I am not going to let it happen to anyone else. So I am going to help out in finding her. She is my friend too," said Leena with a stern face. "Get back to the hover cargo," Bit ordered. "Forget it. I am going to help and there is no way for you to stop me," said Leena with the stern still on. "Why do I even bother arguing with you?" asked Bit with a sigh. "I don't know," said Leena with a shrug of her shoulders. "Fine, but stick with me," said Bit, as he got moving down the halls again. Leena soon followed right after him. A sudden scream for help caught their ears. "That sounded like Megan," said Bit as he ran in the direction of the scream. He came up to the meeting room and tried to open the door with a lot of effort because the lock was jammed. "Let me help," said Leena as she put her hands in the door and pulled with bit. With great effort on both of their parts they managed to open the door and both of them ran into the room. The room was filled with fire and smoke was everywhere. "Help me," came the weak voice of Megan from inside the room. Bit looked around the room and saw Megan trapped under a large metal bar. Bit immediately ran to her side and tried to lift up the bar but it was way to heavy. Leena joined in but it was still no use for them. The bar was just too heavy. Leon and Nicole then came running into the room because they had heard her cry for help as well. "Help us out. This bar is way too heavy," yelled Bit to them. They immediately ran over to them and helped out. After about a minute of trying they managed to get the bar up enough to slide her out from under it. They took a look at her and saw that she had a few minor burns, most likely a few cracked ribs from the bar. She also had a gunshot wound to the leg. "let's get out of here quickly," said Bit taking a look around the place expecting them to be anywhere. "They already left," muttered Megan weakly. "Then lets hurry," said Bit leading the way out of the base.  
  
"Doc, look," said Jamie pointing to the screen where a picture of Leena, Leon with Megan on his back, Bit, and Nicole were running out of the base just as there was an explosion right behind them. "Let's go grab them and get out of here as fast as possible," yelled Doc. "Right," said Jamie. It only took about a minute to get to where they were standing and they all got onto the hover cargo. "You are all stupid," Doc said but he was very glad to see that they were all alive and well. "I know, but at least none of us were killed by doing this," said Bit with his cocky grin. Doc then noticed Megan. "Is she alright?" asked Doc with worry on his face. "She is hurt badly and needs to get some help as soon as possible," said Leon quietly. "Get her to the med room and I will take a look at her," said Doc with a serious look on his face. Doc then walked out of the room with Leon following closely behind him.  
  
"So how is she doing?" asked Leon as he walked to the medical room door where his father was standing. "She is in bad shape. Not as bad as your mother but it is still rather bad. Unless we get her to a hospital then there is a chance that she will share the exact same fate," said Doc with his head in his hands. Leon's face turned into a sad one. "How far is it to the nearest hospital?" asked Leon with the gloomy expression on his face. "In the hover cargo it is at least a days journey," said Doc with a sad expression. "She doesn't have that long," yelled Leon. "I realize that but we have no control over it," said Doc in a sad voice. This whole incident reminded him of his dead wife. "Well I am not going to let it take that long," said Leon walking into the room. "What are you doing?" asked Doc when Leon picked up her sleeping form. "I am going to take her in my blade liger. I can get there in a fraction of the time," said Leon walking right past his father and towards the hanger. "Where's Leon going?" asked Leena as he passed right by him. "He is taking Megan to a hospital," said Doc. "Do you think that it is safe to let him go alone?" asked Leena worried that something would happen to her brother now. "I am sure that he will be fine. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself," said Doc although he was just as worried as Leena was. "I hope you are right because I don't want to lose anyone else that is close to me," said Leena softly. Suddenly Bit walked by and walked in the exact same direction that Leon went. "Where are you going But?" asked Doc with a confused look on his face. "With Leon. Do you think that he was stupid enough to go by himself? I am going with him on his request," said Bit as he started to walk again after Leon. "Well at least they will be there to help each other," said Doc with a sigh of relief.  
  
Leon paced back and forth across the waiting room very impatiently as he waited for the doctor to come back in to tell him about Megan's condition. "How long are they planning on making us wait exactly?" asked Leon in an impatient voice. "As long as it takes to get her stable," said Bit staring at Leon. "Do you think that I don't know that? It is just taking far too long," said Leon impatiently. "In her condition it is no wonder that it is taking as long as it is. Don't worry though. Knowing her it will take a lot more then that to get her to go down," said Bit in a calm voice. His calm voice almost made Leon want to strangle him. He would have too if Doc and the others hadn't come walking into the room at that exact moment. "Any news?" asked Doc with a worried expression on his face. "No, and it has been too many hours," said Leon with a sigh of frustration. "In her condition it is no wonder," said Doc saying the exact same words that Bit did only a minute before. Leon wasn't too happy to hear it though. A doctor came out of the ER a few minutes later. "How is she?" asked Leon immediately running up to him. "She is stable for now. You were lucky to get her here when you did or it could have been much worse," said the doctor with a smile. Leon was happy to hear this. "You can see her right now, but only two can come at a time," said the doctor leading the way.  
  
Walking into a large white room Bit and Leon looked towards a bed where they saw a heavily bandaged Megan laying in. Leon immediately took a seat by her and took her hands. "Bit," said Leon quietly a few minutes later. "Yeah?" asked Bit walking up right beside him. "If you are going to go after the bastard that did this then I am going to help you. He needs to pay for all that he has done," said Leon looking at the ground in anger. Bit was about to object but Leon interrupted him. "I don't care what you have to say but I am coming whether you want me to or not," said Leon in a dangerous voice. "Whatever," said Bit knowing it was pointless to argue with him at the moment. "We both have a reason to get him at the moment," said Bit quietly. "What is your reason?" asked Leon since he hadn't heard of it. "He is the reason that I never knew my parents. He separated us when I was a baby and I only knew my sister since then. Until a few months ago, I didn't even know her because I got amnesia because of him as well. You have one other reason as well and that is because he is the reason you mother was killed," said Bit quietly knowing that there was going to be an outburst. Leon immediately let go of Megan's hand and stood up faster then anyone could see. "What was that!" yelled Leon at the top of his lungs. "He was the one that burnt down the orphanage. He was looking for me and Nicole and your mother wouldn't give us to him and he lost his temper. He set the place on fire. Everyone got out besides me, and your mother came in and helped me but she got seriously hurt in the process," said Bit quietly. "Now I know that I am going to make him pay. I am going to do it for my mother and Megan," growled out Leon. "You had better get some sleep then. I am going out to look for him tomorrow. You want to come then you had better be prepared," said Bit as he walked out of the room. Leon took one last look at Megan before he sighed and walked out of the room. He was determined to make the guy pay. 


	16. beginning of the end

Bit and Leon walked out of the room with determined looks on their faces. They were stern, hardened a little. No one was sure what was up. They were very intent on finding out. "What is with you two?" asked Leena taking one look at the two. "We are going to end this. He has done enough damage. Now it is time for us to finally stand up against him and put a stop to it," said Bit in such a serious voice that it didn't sound like his own. "You have to be kidding. Bit, no matter how strong you may think that you are. This guy will be even stronger. Not even our own father could beat him completely, and he was the one to destroy the deathsaurer. That zoid was once thought to be the strongest one ever created. He defeated that and he couldn't defeat this guy. Do you honestly think that you even stand a chance if you were to go up against him?" asked Nicole with worry in her voice. "I have no idea if I will be able to beat him but if I have to, then I will die trying. If I do die, then I am going to make sure that I take him with me," said Bit clenching his fists at his side. "You can't do this Bit. If this guy was capable of destroying the entire zoids battle commission headquarters, then how do you think that you are going to beat him?" asked Leena with just as much worry. "With my help. He is not going to do this alone. I will make sure that we both come out of this alive," said Leon with just as much determination. Leon looked towards his father to see the shocked look on his face. "Dad, tell them that they can't go through with this," Leena begged her father. Doc seemed to think about this for a while. He finally then came up with his answer. He walked up towards Bit and Leon and put a hand on their shoulders. "Good luck you two. Please come back safely. Too many would be sad if you were to die," said Doc with a reluctant smile on his face. "If they are going than I am going as well. I have to get revenge for Sarah," Vega butted in. Bit just nodded his head and Vega got up and ran to them. The three of them just left after that. "What the hell were you thinking?" Leena yelled into her father's ear. "If they are going to do this, then it isn't my place to tell them not to anymore. They are capable of taking care of themselves. Plus with the thought of leaving so many behind, then I am sure they will do their best to come back. Besides, do you actually think that they would even listen to me?" asked Doc watching the three disappear out of sight down the halls. Leena shut up after that. 'Please be safe,' she begged.  
  
"Do you have any idea on where he could even be Bit?" asked Leon as the three of them got into their zoids. "I think that I have an idea about it," said Bit starting up the liger. "And what would that be?" asked Vega. "We are going to an area that is near the valley of the rarehertz," said Bit typing in a few things. "The valley of the rarehertz? Why there? No zoid can even get close to it without freaking out," said Leon in a confused voice. "That is where it ended last time. I am sure that he plans to make it that way once again, except with a different sort of ending," said Bit as he got the liger moving. "You talking about the battle against the deathsaurer?" asked Vega remembering hearing about that at one time. "Yeah. I think that we may find him there. Zoidians at one time went there because of its connection to ever zoid. That is the only way that I can think of about how he managed to get a hold of a zoid like the deathstinger," said Bit as they walked into the desert. "You do know how crazy what we are doing in?" asked Leon with a small grin. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Bit with a wide grin.  
  
"So they are heading this way. I didn't think that they would find our location so quickly. I guess we might as well give them a welcoming party. Do you think that you would be up to it?" Eric asked his son. "Of course. They have no right to face you unless they can defeat me," said Zack with a smirk on his face. "Good. Make sure to show them a good time," said Eric smirking right back.  
  
"Exactly how far away is this place? We have been going for hours and we have yet to come upon it," said Leon looking at a map but not finding it. "We should be there soon. But it is still a good distance away. That is why you can't find it," said Bit as the three zoids moved across the sand towards their destination. Suddenly the liger just stopped. "Hey! What's up buddy?" asked Bit once the liger had stopped. He happened to be a decent distance ahead of the other. The liger roared loudly and jumped backwards as a huge blast came out of the ground right where the liger once stood. "What the!" yelled Bit. Then a wolf like zoid came out of the ground. "What is that? It isn't a command wolf. I have never seen anything like it," said Bit looking over the now revealed zoid. A few seconds later the other two zoids came up behind the liger to look at the new zoid. "What is that? I know of every type of zoid and I have never seen anything like that," said an amazed Raven. "I don't know, but I know that it isn't friendly since it just attacked me," said Bit. "Welcome. I see that you all think that you are ready to take my father and me on. You should know that you can't beat me after what I did to your home," said Zack with a laugh. "So it was you," growled Leon with his eyes darkening a few shades. "So what? Do you think that you can do anything about it with that pitiful blade liger? It is nothing compared to Van Flyheights," said Zack with a laugh. "You have no right to talk about him," Bit now growled. "Bit, Vega. You two go ahead. I am going to take this guy out for what he has done," said Leon in an angry voice, which surprised Bit because Leon has almost never lost his cool in anything. Bit figured that Leon could take care of it. "Good luck. We will continue on. I know that you can finish this guy up," said Bit as he turned the liger to go around the two zoids. "So you actually think that you can beat me by yourself? Let's just see what kind of strength you actually possess," said Zack with a laugh as he moved his zoid forward towards Leon at full speed.  
  
"Hey Bit do you think that it was a good idea to leave Leon behind?" asked Vega as the two continued forward. "Leon is not an easy one to defeat. I have faced him many times so I should know. He is not one that will go down easily. He will always continue fighting no matter what happens," said Bit. "Come on Vega. I can see the valley right in front of us," said Bit as he saw it come into range. What met them there however was exactly what they were looking for. "What a pleasure to see the two of you. The son of Van Flyheight, and Raven. I never thought that this day would come. "Tell me something. Do you have any final words before we get started?" asked Eric with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I am going to kick your ass," growled Bit as he charged the liger forward only to have it thrown off to the side with a hit from the claws of the deathstinger. "Is that so?" asked Eric with amusement in his voice. The deathstinger walked over and picked up the liger with its claws. No matter how hard he struggled, the liger just couldn't get free. That was until a charged particle beam hit the claw making it let go of the liger. It didn't do any damage however. "Thank Vega," said Bit as he straightened the liger out. "No problem. In a battle like this, we need to keep our cool. So don't go doing anything stupid," said Vega. "It was stupid to even face me. The two of you are nothing compared to your fathers. At least they could make a battle interesting," said Eric with a smirk. "Who says that we can't do that? I am just getting warmed up. You better prepare yourself because you're going down," said Bit with a smirk on his face. 


	17. to the battles end

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The ticking of the clock was driving Leena completely insane. 'They are out there fighting for the planet and I am stuck here. What is wrong with this little scene? I have all the right to be out there too,' thought Leena with a pout on her face. 'Wait a minute. Then what am I waiting here for. It was my mother that he killed. So I am going to go and help them,' thought Leena with determination. She stood up and walked to the door while hoping that no one would see her so that she could get away unnoticed by her father. For some reason he was the only one that was in the room. Brad left an hour before saying he was going to get something to eat and he never came back. Jamie followed behind Brad with the same excuse, and Leena had no idea where Nicole was. So all that was left was her father and he was too busy with his zoid models. 'How can he play around at a time like this?' Leena asked herself with a sigh. She got through the door and headed to the hovercargo where her gunsniper was stashed away.  
  
Walking out of the hospital, Leena let off a sigh of relief once she stepped a foot out of the door. To tell the truth, she hated hospitals. It had been that way for her ever since her mother had died. Leena walked in the direction of the hovercargo. Luckily it was right by the hospital, so she didn't have to walk very far on that rather cold night. She walked in with a sigh from the feel of the warmth that the hovercargo gave off once she walked into it. She first decided to go to the control room to leave a note so that no one worried but so that they would read it by the time that she was long gone. Opening the door, she was shocked by what she was seeing. Everyone was in there and it looked like they were waiting for her. Jamie, Brad, Nicole, and her father were sitting down with smiles on their faces. 'Wait a minute. How did my dad get here before me? I left him in the hospital, and I didn't see anyone outside,' thought Leena with a look of confusion. "What took you so long Leena? We were wondering if you were planning on coming or not for a while now. We were about to leave without you," said Brad with a smirk on his face. "As much as I want to say that this is going to be suicide. I am going to help to avenge my parents. It is the only way for them to rest in peace. So I thought that I might as well come," said Nicole calmly. "So how about it Leena? Are you going to be coming with us?" asked Doc with a serious smile on his face. Leena's face brightened a bit and she smiled. "Of course I am. Do you think that I am going to give Bit all of the credit?" asked Leena with a smirk on her face. "Great! Now that it is decided, let's get out there and give the three of them a hand," said Doc happily. "God knows that they are definitely going to need it," said Nicole but everyone could tell that she was joking around. "Lets go then," said Leena happily.  
  
The blade liger fell towards the ground hard as the strange zoid continued to throw it around as if it was nothing but a rag doll. "Hahahaha. This isn't even worthy of a fight against me. You are way too weak and pathetic to even put up a real fight," said Zack with a laugh. "I am not over yet. I have far too much on the line. Too many are waiting for me to come back. I am not going to let them down by dying," said Leon as he struggled to get the blade liger on its feet. 'Do it,' came a strange voice within Leon's head. Shaking it off, Leon just returned his attention to the man in front of him. The two had a stare down with each other. Neither of them was prepared to give into this battle. "So be it. You are only signing your own death," said Zack with a smirk on his face. Zack took off fast before Leon could see it happen, he was nailed in the side once again. It was like he didn't even try to move. Leon didn't even flinch though; instead he let out a small laugh. This confused the hell out of Zack. 'What the hell is so funny?' Zack asked himself. A beeping sound then caught his ear. It was coming from the computer. A screen popped up to show that damage had been taken to the front right leg. "Damnit," yelled Zack as he pulled away to see Leon's blade still stuck in the leg. "I may have lost one of my blades but you have lost your speed," said Leon as he walked off to the side a little. "I may have lost that but I am still going to win this battle!" yelled Zack at the top of his lungs. Energy started to be taken into the mouth of the zoid. "You have to be kidding," said Leon in a panic as he ran as fast as he could away from the zoid. "No chance of escape!" yelled Zack with an insane laugh. A large charge particle beam shot out as tremendous speeds right towards Leon. It looked like it made a direct hit and Zack burst out laughing. Until using the one good blade, Leon sliced right through the beam right off to the side. It was tearing up the legs of the blade liger though. yet it didn't stop Leon as he continued to run right towards Zack. Fear was now clearly present on Zack's face as Leon drew nearer. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it with the damaged leg slowing him down greatly. That was when it happened. The blade liger got to him and sliced the zoid in two, right at the cockpit area. He landed on the ground hard and turned in time to see the zoid go in two directions before it exploded with a loud booming noise. 'Way to go,' came the noise in his head. This time Leon recognized it as his mothers. He smiled but then passed out just as the blade liger fell to the ground due to the amount of damage it had sustained.  
  
"Zack, come in," growled Eric in the communicator. All that came back was static. "Damn it! The fool messed up," yelled Eric slamming his fist down on the control. "Way to go Leon," said Bit with a smirk on his face. "Now. It is time to take care of you. Once I am done, then it will all be over," said Bit cracking his knuckles. "Don't think for one second that you can beat me! My skills far exceed that of my pathetic sons. You don't even stand a ghost of a chance," growled Eric out of anger. "We will see about that soon enough," said Bit as he prepared the blade liger to attack. Bit now felt confident that he would be able to beat this guy. Then he would be able to go back knowing that he had avenged his parents. Eric wasn't going to hold back anymore. "Vega. Stay back. I am going to do this on my own for now," said Bit with a smirk. "No way. I am going to do this as well," said Vega in surprise. "No. If something happens then I want to to come in. Just let me do this for now," said Bit seriously. He didn't wait for Vega to even answer before the liger charged forward at full speed. It was met however by a giant claw right to its side. The liger just got up quickly. "You are such a stubborn fool. Just like your father!" yelled Eric. "Thanks. I guess I will take that a compliment," said Bit with a smirk on his face. He always knew that he was stubborn. He didn't need someone else to tell him that. "Idiot!" yelled Eric as the tail took in energy. It fired and it headed right toward the liger zero. The liger jumped high into the air at the last moment and came down on one of the claws of the deathstinger. "Strike laser claw," yelled Bit as he jammed the claw in the claw of the deathstinger. He pulled it out and jumped away. "I did it," yelled Bit happily. He spoke too soon though as the other claw came up and smacked the liger hard in the side sending it flying hard towards the ground. The force of the blow caused Bit to hit his head hard on the computer, and he ended up being knocked unconscious.  
  
"Hey! I think he is finally waking up," said Jamie as he watched the unconscious Leon start to stir a little bit. Leon opened one of his eyes but squinted due to the light. "Where am I?" asked Leon once his eyes managed to adjust to the light. "Back on the hover cargo," said Doc with a smile on his face. "Leena just decided to get right down to the point. "Where is Bit and Vega?" She asked very quickly. "They are at the valley of the rarehertz. Apparently that was where they have been staying for most of this time," said Leon as he sat up in the bed. He cringed in pain though. "Take it easy. That must have been one hell of a battle you had just gone through. The blade liger is in terrible shape and most likely will take a long time to get fully repaired," said Doc with tired eyes. 'We have to hurry dad! If Leon is in this bad of a shape from fighting one of these guys, then I wonder how Bit and Vega are going to get through this," said a worried Leena. "Then lets get there before anything bad can happen," said Doc turning to Jamie. "Right. I will get us there as fast as I can," said Jamie before turning and walking to the control room.  
  
"Bit!" yelled Vega once he saw the liger land on the ground hard and not even struggle to get up. "No use trying to get to him. He probably won't be up for hours after a hit like that," said Eric with a smirk on his face. The deathstinger now turned towards the berserk fury. Vega was very angry with all that happened. He was now ready to take this guy on himself. "Very brave and very foolish young one. Do you actually think that you can take me on with just that puny zoid," said Eric with a smirk as he pulled off the destroyed claw with the other one to get it out of the way. Vega just charged forward with all of his might. "So be it then," said Eric as he dug the deathstinger underground. "Where did he go!" yelled Vega as he looked around quickly hoping to get a look of where. He then felt something hit the berserk fury from underneath it. It was then sent flying. "What a pathetic attempt you are trying to make to defeat me. I aid it once and I will say it again. Neither of you are like your fathers. With such pathetic strengths you have no hope in being able to defeat me," said Eric with a laugh. "I will never give up for as long as I live," growled Vega as he charged up his charged particle beam. He fired it but Eric just put up the shield. Vega continued to fire the beam and the shield continued to weaken. Finally the shield gave but so did the fury as it fell to the ground completely out of energy for the moment. Eric just laughed as he watched it fall.  
  
Bit just laid there as a small amount of blood fell down his forehead where he hit his head earlier. He was unconscious. 'Get up,' said a voice in his head. "Who's there?" asked Bit looking around the darkness that as around there. An image of a man then started to form in front of Bit. Bit was shocked by what he was seeing. The man that was standing before him was Van Flyheight, his father. "What? Are you just going to give up just like that? No fight whatsoever?" asked and annoyed Van. "He is too powerful," said Bit sadly. "He is also only mortal just like you. As much as he may tries to make himself out to be a god, he isn't. He is human, or more of a zoidian, but so are you. He is no better or no worse than you can be. Plus that and you are my son. So you can't just give up like that," said Van seriously. "How am I going to defeat him though?" asked Bit sadly. "I will try to help in anyway that I can. You have to do the rest though," said Van before he started to disappear. "Wait!" yelled Bit to his disappearing form. "What is it?" asked Van with a smile. "It was nice being able to talk to you. Even if it was only once. It was nice being able to talk to my father," said Bit with a smile. "That's right. That is what I am. You are my son, so you should be able to do anything," said Van before he disappeared.  
  
Eric just stayed there watching it for a few minutes. The berserk Fury wasn't able to get up after that. "Now it is time to finish you," said Eric as he brought the claw up. Just as he was about to bring it down, he was hit in the side by some bullets. "What was that?" asked Eric as he turned to look at his attacker. What he saw startled him. There was the liger, it was standing up, and it you could basically see power flowing from it. "What is going on? You shouldn't have been able to get that liger standing after the hit that I gave you. The system should have shut down," said a shocked Eric. The shock was soon replaced by with a smirk. "I guess I will just have to defeat you again. "Not a chance," came Bit's voice very seriously. "We'll see about that," said Eric as the deathstinger once again dug under the ground. Bit remained calm as he surveyed his surroundings. 'Move to the right!' a voice yelled into his head. Bit obeyed without any hesitation. Just in time to as the claw came out of the ground followed soon by the rest of the body. "I don't know how you managed to dodge that but you won't be able to dodge this," yelled Eric as he fired a charged particle beam. Not only did Bit avoid the beam but also he was moving around it with such fluidity that it didn't seem possible. "What is going on? He should have this type of power!" yelled Eric as he saw the liger coming towards him. He stopped the beam and threw the claw out once Bit was close enough. 'Duck!' yelled the voice once again in Bit's mind. The liger ducked just in time for the claw to go above it without hitting anything. Eric thought that he won and that he made a direct hit. Eric couldn't see what had really happened until it was too late to do anything however. The claws started to glow. Bit was now right under the deathstinger. Before Eric could do anything, the claws came right up and into the zoid around the area of the cockpit. "What's going on?" yelled Eric as he watched sparks flying all around the cockpit. He knew what was coming. "I am not going to die alone!" yelled Eric, and using the last bit of strength in his zoid he brought the claw down smashing off one of the back legs of the liger. "Now you are coming with me. Better yet. You will go first," yelled Eric charging up the beam.  
  
Vega managed to regain consciousness just in time to see what was going on. He struggled to get the berserk fury onto its feet. "Vega! Get out of here now!" yelled Bit seeing that Fury was standing up. "What about you Bit?" asked Vega nervously. "Forget about me! My zoid can't move. So get out of here," yelled Bit. "Then get out of the liger because I will take you!" yelled Vega not wanting Bit to die. " There is no time! Just get out of here or you will die too," yelled Bit knowing what was about to happen. Vega very reluctantly got the blade liger up and went off at as fast as he could. "Good. I guess it ends here. Pity, it has been so much fun," said Bit with a smirk as he watched the beam finish charging up. It didn't fire though. It got caught inside. Large explosions were starting to come out of the deathstinger as Eric laughed like a maniac. "You're going first," said Bit as he charged up the strike laser claw again and slashed directly at the cockpit. As soon as that happened, all energy was dispelled in a huge explosion of energy. It destroyed everything for miles around and engulfed both zoids in the process.  
  
Nicole who had been trying to rest up before they got there was suddenly jerked wide-awake by the feel of the power that had just been released. The hovercargo was then shook wildly from the huge energy. "What's going on?" yelled Doc feeling the earthquake that was occurring. He looked ahead of them only to see a huge explosion that he had no doubt that anyone within a hundred mile radius would be able to see. "What do you think could have caused such a huge explosion?' asked Jamie not thinking of anything on either zoids that could cause that huge of an explosion. A very shaky Nicole then approached him watching the scene in front of her. It was only then that she couldn't feel anything. Not one of the zoids except for the berserk fury, which was currently rushing away from the constantly expanding explosion. "Their gone. Their both gone," said Nicole who felt like she was about to breakdown. "What are you talking about?" asked Jamie thinking that anyone would have the brains to get away form an explosion like that. "The deathstinger and the liger zero. I can't feel them anymore. They were both destroyed by the explosion of uncontrolled energy," said Nicole knowing what had happened. One of the zoids built up too much energy but they weren't able to release any of it, and it ended up causing the explosion. "That can't be true," said a shocked Doc. "Ask Vega about it," said Nicole before she fainted. "Jamie take her to the medical room. I will talk to Vega about it when he gets here," said a shocked Doc as he saw the berserk fury appear on the horizon.  
  
"What happened Vega? What happened to Bit?" asked a frantic Leena as she shook the poor boy. Vega seemed very scared at that moment but he managed to speak. "Bit managed to defeat Eric. However, as a last ditch attempt to kill Bit. Eric destroyed one of the liger's legs stopping Bit from moving. He then tried to use the charged particle beam but he couldn't get the energy out and that is what caused the huge explosion. Neither of the two managed to get out of it. Bit forced me to leave without him. I didn't want to but he made me," said a scared Vega. "Oh god. No not again. Not another one. I can't lose another one. He can't be dead! He just can't be," said Leena refusing to accept the truth. "You are just joking right?" asked a worried Doc. He was worried for bit and for his daughter. He was worried that she would have a tantrum and that was something that was never good. Vega just shook his head no in response to the question. "NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Leena at the top of her lungs. Then just like Nicole, she passed out from shock. Doc could just stutter one word, "Bit." 


	18. a new future

All was silent as the hovercargo drove into a small town for them to be able to rest up. A week had passed since it all ended. There wasn't one sign to indicate that Bit was alive. The battlefield was completely devastated. It was nearly impossible to find even one piece of either of the zoids. The landscape was destroyed. They were starting to admit the truth to themselves very reluctantly. Bit was more or less gone. A very tired Doc sat back in his chair as he saw the hovercargo come to a stop. The team had gone to have a look around the battlefield again but he had decided to stay behind. "Are you actually gone Bit?" Doc asked himself. "And I was looking forward to having some grandchildren at some point," said Doc with a soft lifeless laugh. He saw everyone walk out of the hovercargo with sad expressions on their faces. "I guess I don't have to ask how the search went," said Doc in a tired voice. Neither of them had slept much in the past few days. So they were all tired. "We couldn't even get there this time. The zoids battle commission has taken over the area and they wouldn't let us in," said Jamie taking a seat next to Doc. "I guess it was only a matter of time before the did that anyways," said Doc with a sigh. "You don't actually think that he is dead do you?" asked Leena sadly. "Ask Nicole. She is the zoidian. I am sure that she would be able to pick up on the liger," said Jamie sadly. "I'm afraid not. I haven't picked up anything," said Nicole as she walked out of the hovercargo. She just walked past everyone and walked into the hotel that they were staying at. Out of everyone, both her and Leena seemed to be the ones that took this all the hardest. "Come on everyone. I can tell you are all hungry and it will do you no good to look on empty stomachs. So I will take you all out to dinner," said Doc with a sigh. He stood up and walked away with everyone following right behind him without saying a word.  
  
All Leena could do was stare at her food. 'It just doesn't seem right to eat without Bit arguing with me about who's food is who's,' thought Leena sadly. She just shoved her food away from her and stood up. "Where are you going Leena? Aren't you hungry?" asked Doc a little surprised by her action. "I am not hungry," said Leena scaring the hell out of everyone in the room. "I understand," said Doc with a sympathetic smile. Leena just nodded her head and walked out of the room with a sad look on her face. Doc hated to see that look on her face but he knew that it would be there for a while.  
  
Leena just sat there in a park all by herself. Sitting there on the bench with her head in her hands, all Leena felt like doing was crying. She was trying her best to hold it in but that only caused her to shake. 'When did I become so weak to depend on someone like this?' Leena asked herself. "I hate this," muttered Leena as a tear fell down her face. "Leena, darling. Why are you crying?" came Harry's voice. 'Great, just what I need right now,' thought a frustrated Leena. "What are you doing here Harry?" asked the annoyed Leena. "I am here for you of course. You are finally free to be with me without that Bit getting in the way. I heard about what happened to Bit and I think that it is just pathetic how he got himself killed in a battle. He couldn't even hold his own in it. I don't see how someone like that could have possibly have been my rival," said Harry with a smirk as he had his back to the now fuming Leena. With his back turned his didn't see the mallet somehow appear in the furious Leena's hands. Leena eyes had a fire in them. Harry turned around at the last moment only to see the mallet coming right at him. "Mommy," said Harry with a squeak right before the mallet hit him sending him flying high into the sky.  
  
"Hey. What's that? Is it a bird?" asked Jamie seeing something flying through the air once they had walked out of the restaurant. "No, I think it is a plane," said Brad trying to get a good look at it in the dark night. The thing then came right at them and crashed into the ground. "No, it is just Harry," said Nicole with a sigh as they all walked by with Nicole making sure to step on him along the way. They all walked on towards the hovercargo, when a still furious redhead walked up to them. "I guess we don't have to ask what happened to Harry," said Brad afraid that if he made one wrong move that he would suffer the same fate as Harry. By the time that they reached the hovercargo Leena had a chance to calm down. However, there was something very wrong at that moment. "Jamie, didn't I tell you to lock up the hovercargo when we left?" asked Doc seeing the door to it wide open and everyone was outside it at that moment. "I did. I am sure that I locked it up before I left," said Jamie with a confused look on his face. "I think we may have a thief in there," said Doc as he cautiously headed towards the door. "Stay in groups. If it is a thief than it may be better to be in groups," said Doc as eh cautiously walked into the hovercargo followed by his daughter. The others also broke up and went into different directions.  
  
Leena was on her feet the whole time that she walked down the halls with her father. Every once in a while, they could hear a slight creaking sound and it ended up making them jump before they calmed down and continued to walk. 'Beware to whoever is here. If I find you than I am going to make sure that you don't get away,' thought Leena going back to her old self. They walked by the kitchen when they heard a noise from inside. She reached a shaky hand to open the door. The door opened up and violet met red. Leena blinked a few timed before realizing what she was looking at was a silver dinosaur like thing. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Leena screamed at the top of her lungs taking coverage behind her father. The thing then made a loud yell like thing and scrambled away at full speed. It took coverage behind something. When Doc took a look at it, his mouth fell open in shock. Leena looked out from behind Doc and her reaction was exactly the same. Green eyes looked down on the small zoid that was currently cowering behind him. "Feh, coward," muttered Bit with a frown on his face. "B-B-Bit," stuttered Leena as she stepped out from behind her father. Bit turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "Hey there. Miss me?" asked Bit with a bright smile. She took one look over him. except for the bandage that he had around his head, he appeared to look exactly the same. Before Bit realized what had happened, Bit found himself knocked to the ground hard by a certain redhead. "You're real right?" asked Leena as she poked him. "Um, I think so," said Bit with a smile on his face. "You are him," said Leena happily as she hugged him with all of her might. "Um, Leena. Do you think you can get off? I can't breathe," said a now blue Bit. "Oh s-s-sorry," said Leena as she quickly got off of him allowing him to stand up. "It's ok. I guess it is safe to say that a have been missed," said Bit with an embarrassed grin. "You had better believe it! Where the hell have you been all this time?" yelled Leena into his face. "Is it good enough to say that I have been unconscious this whole time?" asked Bit with a lot of fear starting to cross his face. 'Sure, I didn't die in the fight, but Leena is going to kill me now,' thought Bit with a nervous smile. Leena then did something that Bit didn't expect her to do at that moment. She kissed him.  
  
"Doc. We have looked everywhere and we have found no sign of any. whoa! Bit!" yelled Jamie seeing Bit standing there kissing Leena. Megan just stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face. The two jumped away from each other. Ignoring what the two were just doing, He raced forward so he was right in Bit's face. "You're alive!" yelled Jamie in surprise. "Um, yes?" asked Bit a bit stupidly. "Good enough," said Jamie happily. "What's with all the yelling?" asked brad walking into the room followed by Nicole. They both took one look at Bit and their eyes practically popped out of their head. "Y-you're alive?" asked Brad pointing at Bit. "BIT!" yelled his sister as she ran up and hugged him. She let him go a minute later and only then did she see the zoid behind him. "Zeke!" yelled Nicole happily once she saw the organoid on the floor. "Yeah. Right before the large explosion occurred her pulled me out of the liger. I thought it was kind of strange because with ultimate X zoids, the organoid is supposed to be permanently fused. I am not one to fuss about it though. He saved my life," said Bit happily. "What about the liger?" asked Doc finally talking. "Um yeah, about that. Well you see, it wasn't as lucky as I was," said Bit scratching his head nervously. "Well at least my buddy managed to get out as well," said Bit looking on the brighter side of all of this. Doc was now pouting. "And it was such a cool zoid," said Doc with a pout. Everyone just laughed. "What about Eric?" asked Nicole changing the subject very seriously. "He's dead. I am positive that he wasn't about to get out of his zoid before the explosion occurred," said Bit seriously. "So, he is finally gone. It's finally over," said Nicole with a smile on her face.  
  
The day was very calm and peaceful. A light breeze wiped through the air. Nicole stood there holding a bunch of flowers. In front of her stood two graves side by side. One for each of her parents. She kneeled before the graves and placed the flowers onto them. "Hey there. I finally had time to come and see you," said Nicole with a small smile on her face although she felt like crying. "It's finally over. They are gone once and for all. Both Eric and his son Zack. They are both dead. They have been a curse upon our family and now they are finally gone," said Nicole hoping that somewhere in the afterlife, her parents would be able to hear this. "Now you can finally rest in peace," said Nicole with a smile. "Bit sends his regards. Strange though, he is here with me yet he doesn't just come and say hello," said Nicole with a laugh, "He said that he would come visit you once he had his own life in order again. Not that I can really blame him. He was so young when we were separated from you. He doesn't even remember you very clearly. He says and I quote, 'I have too many problems right now in the present. Before I go looking at the past, I am going to fix my life now. If I was to, then it may only cause a few more bits of confusion in my mind.' In my opinion, his mind is a bit too confused at the moment," Said Nicole laughing once again. "In the end, Eric's own fears came to life. He followed us because he was afraid of us. Afraid that if we continued to live, that we could find a way back and somehow defeat him, even if he defeated you. It all came true. It was Bit that was the end of him. Even if he says that he had a bit of your help dad," said Nicole as a small tear fell down her face. "It is finally over, but there is no way back to you is there? If that is the case, than we will stay here. Bit seems happy. Him and Leena are going out. I wonder if they are going to ever get married. Besides for a little quirk that Leena has of beating Bit to a pulp if he was to take her food. I think that they make a very good couple," said Nicole with a laugh. Her face then turned sad again. "It is time for you to rest in peace. Your time to protect others is over. Let us handle it from here," said Nicole standing up. A breeze swept through her long blonde hair. She looked over to see Bit and Leena standing next to the car they were using. She took one last look at the two graves and making a promise to come see them again, she walked off towards Bit and Leena so they could finally go home. 


End file.
